If Edward Never Came Back
by GothicCutie101
Summary: It's been six years since Edward Cullen left Bella Swan. What happens when he returns, but Bella has a happy life? With Jacob involved? R&R. I suck at summaries, sorry! Story is now complete! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I almost have this story finished (on other site lol) so I'll be posting it on here too. Please be patient and review! I don't own Twilight (sadly!). Enjoy! :)**

**Preface**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It was six years after Edward Cullen and his vampire family left. I was over him, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I had just graduated collage, and I am now a high school teacher. I teach _mostly_ English. I'm going steady with Jacob Black, my best friend since childhood, and werewolf.

**Chapter One**

It was the first day I started teaching at a high school that was fifteen miles away from Forks. I remember my first day of high school… Well, okay, my first day at _Fork's_ High School. My first class, homeroom, started in about five minutes. I was just finishing up organizing my papers on my desk when the bell rang. Students came rushing in, some faster than the others. I could tell right away what the students thought of each other. I waited until everyone took a seat before I introduced myself. "Hey guys, I'm , I'm going to your homeroom and English teacher this year. Oh, and be easy on me- it's my first year too, and I'm pratically the same age as all you guys, I just graduated from collage." I added jokingly. I glanced around the classroom, studying the students. I could've sworn I had just seen Alice and Rosalie Cullen. Oh, shut up! I told myself. I didn't see them! It was probally just a new-school-year-new-teacher thing. I shook my head as if to clear the air. "Okay everyone let's introduce ourselves now..." I told the class. "Starting with you." I pointed to a kid with greasy-looking hair in the front.

As students said their names, I tried to put together names and faces. Greasy-hair boy was Marc Erickson... Patrica Barazza was new to this town, she just moved from El Salvador... A few students who were my high school friends cousins or little brothers or sisters. Jodie Newton, Mikes sister, and Angela's little cousin, John.

When we got to almost reconizable students, I studied them carefully. One had short, black hair. She was pixie-like. The other was a slender, blonde one. She was gorguous. Both of them had golden eyes. "I'm Alice Cullen." She said. I was shocked, and I hoped it didn't appear on my face. The blonde girl stood up. "Rosalie Cullen." She said simply, and then sat down again. The guys were drooling over her name, even! Pratical.

I couldn't belive it, though. The Cullens were back! Just when I think I'm getting over Edward, they come back! Well, at least _two_ of them anyway...

I tried to ignore their presense and get on with the class. It was difficult. Okay, _very_ difficult.

Class went by slowly. The rain was steady, and most of the class was in a idle chatter while I handed out books and told them about the class. Most of them weren't paying attention. Oh well.

The bell finally rang. Students rushed out, shoving each other, grabbing coats and hats, and talking. Alice and Rosalie were amung some of the last to leave, taking their time. Tears came to my eyes. Seeing them back was like a miracle. I wanted to hug them, just to be sure it was real. Or pinch myself to see if this was a dream. Or something. _Anything_. As Alice and Rosalie passed by, giving me worried side glances, I grabbed them by the arm. "What are you doing here?" I hissed, almost sobbing. I could feel the tears on the brims of my eyes. I hoped they wouldn't fall. I didn't want Alice to worry. Alice looked at me, biting her lip. "Surprise?" She asked, her voice cracking. That's when the tears spilled over. I quickly wiped my face so the little makeup I had on wouldn't smear. "Why?" I choked out. _"Why?"_

"Listen," Rosalie stated plainly. "I'd _love_ to stay and tell you, but I have a class to attend." She said sarcastically, sneering. "But just meet us in the back parking lot after school and we'll explain." She said. She then turned around sharply, flipped her hair, and walked on. Alice stood there staring at me. "Sorry!" She squeaked. "Alice c'mon." Rosalie said. See ya after, Alice mouthed as she ran out the door.

The rest of my classes were a blur. English, English, English. Blah, blah, blah. Whatever. I should've been smiling and enjoying it, but it's kind of hard when you have something as big as this on your mind.

As soon as school was out, I had to speak to a few teachers about how my first day was at Oak Hills High School. I wonder why Alice and Rosalie went here, and not Forks. Didn't want to be reconized, I guess.

By the time I got to the back parking lot, it was already three-fifteen. "Finally." I heard Rosalie mutter. I don't think I was meant to hear that. "Get in the car quickley, no asking questions, Carlisle will explain." Rosalie said, swiftly starting the car. The car ride was quiet. Even Alice, who _loved_ to talk. During the car ride, the woods rushing by me, I thought about what was going on. I may not have known, but it wasn't a good sign. We were out of the city limits now, and we were on a long, winding road. I could feel the tears at the corner of my eyes waiting to roll out of what may have happened. This was the **third** time I almost started crying within the last eight hours. _A record,_ I thought sourly. The car had finally reached a huge house. Mansion like.

I slowly climbed out of the car when Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. No wonder I reconized the house. It was the Cullens. The same one they had before they left. Carlisle was standing in the doorway when I walked in. "Good afternoon, Bella." He said. "Nice to see you again." He told me, a warm smile on his chalk-pale face. "C-Carlisle. Uh, hi." I said, trying to smile weakly.

I didn't know what to say. I looked at Alice's face. Blank. I looked toward Rosalie, and she lifted her chin toward Carlisle. He looked wary.

"Now Bella, let me explain..." He said.

**Sorry the chapter is so short. First one done! Whoo! Haha. Well review please! I'll try to post more soon! I'll also try to have my other stories up too, but I want to get a couple from here first. Thanx :) btw ill try to explain the stuff w/ jacob haha. and to c if edward is back! ooooo.....**


	2. Chapter 2

**i havnt gotten any reviews... :/ plz review if ur reading! haha! hope ur enjoying it so far. i dnt own twilight, stephenie meyer does *cough* lucky *cough*. teehee. enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_"Now Bella, let me explain..."_

His words echoed through me.

I could feel the anger, tears, and nervousness bubbling over me. What did he need to exlpain? That their back, coming to make me- _my life_- miserable? Didn't they know that I finally got over the fact that they were never, _ever,_ coming back? Did they even care about what I would think of this? What _Jacob_ would think?

Apparently not.

Carlisle looked like he was waiting for me to say someting before he countined. So I tried to take a deep breath before I said anything.

That didn't help.

The tears poured over, followed by sobs.

"Why are you back?!" I cried. _"Why?"_

Alice held me back and covered my mouth with her hand, to stop me from saying anything else.

After a moment or two, Carlisle started to speak again. "...We came back to see if you were- better- after what happened..." He broke off. I let his words sink in. I was actually paying attention to them, surprisingly. But why? I didn't want to listen at first, because I was too overwhelmed about what was going on. It was almost as if I was calmer... I stopped breathing. Jasper.

Jasper.

Jasper.

Jasper.

Jasper Jasper Jasper.

_Jasper._

Jasper.

Jasper must be back. Of course, if Alice is back, so is Jasper. Which means Esme must be here too, because Carlisle is here. Rosalie is back, so Emmett must be back- he rarely leaves her site... I'm back... Is Edward?

I felt like I zoned out.

It had only been a few seconds, though. Ugh.

...No, he can't be. Emmett isn't here either. Or Jasper. Or even Esme. It was just Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice. That's it. Only them.

I tried to clear those thoughts and tried to listen to Carlisle.

"Do you have any questions right now?" He asked me.

I was tempted. Okay, _very_ tempted.

"Um. Uh, yes. One." I squeaked.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Yes?"

I looked down at my feet.

"Is... Everyone... Um, back?" I asked sheepishly.

Carlisle shut his eyes slowly, almost as if he was trying to find the right words. I instantly took the question back.

If Edward is back, will he want me again? I'm nearly twenty-five, my birthday only a few weeks away. He's seveteen... _Forever._ And even though he is technically, well, really old, would he want me back anyway? And besides that fact, what about Jacob, my steady werewolf boyfriend? Even though he doesn't age anymore either, and we both knew that he would find somelse, since he hasn't, _can't,_ imprint on me, think of this? Would Edward take me as soon as possible, before Jacob had the chance to say anything? Or- even though it's nearly impossible- to try to imprint on me before Edward got the chance? These thoughts kept swirling around in my mind. I was getting dizzy.

Carlisle cleared his throught. _Thank God for that, at least I can focus now,_ I thought.

Carlisle started to speak again. Slowly.

"...Yes, we are all back." He said. "To stay."

To stay.

He must've seen the questioning alarm on my face because he spoke again. "I took a job at a hospital in Seattle, and the rest are going to school with Alice and Rosalie. Esme's staying home." He said, trying to explain how. But that was one of the least of my problems.

Slowly from the kitchen, Esme appeared. She gave me a quick hug and went to Carlisle. I stayed right in place. Jasper came from who knows where and appeared behind Alice, keeping his distance from me. His eyes longed with thirst. Then, from upstairs, I noticed Emmett silently wacthing, with his arms wrapped tightly around Rosalie's waist. They both had curious expressions. I noticed only a second later that, right behind them was, I gulped, Edward.

**...so whaddya think of this chapter, hmm? :) i hope u guys liked it. plzz review! thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Finally got some reviews (you know who you are, and thanks so much for them, they'll help me keep writing!). I checked how many readers I have, reviewed or not, and Im around 200. thats nice for starting it this weekend. Keep reading! I dnt own twilight, but i own this haha. enjoy!**

He stood at the top of the stairs, watching me with alert and wary eyes.

I didn't know what to do. Or say. Or- anything. I just stood there.

Does he know? Well, of course he knows, I'm being silly.

He slowly crept down the stairs, looking at me straight in the eyes the whole time. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and I knew he loved that. _Crap_, I thought.

I tried looking around at everyone else in the room, but their faces were blank. They were much too focused on me and Edward.

He finally made it all the way to the bottom of the grand staircase, still watching me with those gorgoues eyes. I could tell he was thirsty, the way they weren't quite topaz, but not exactly pitch black. I zoned out for a minute. Those eyes, his eyes, reminded me of all those wonderful memories. It almost made me cry all over again.

"Hello." He said quietly. His voice, was wary, just like his eyes. And cautious, like he was afriad I was going to be hurt again. But, in that moment, I thought those were the most wonderful words in the world.

I didn't know how to respond. It was like my mouth, and my whole body, were frozen in place. Like an ice block. So I tried to say something quick in simple. "Uh, h-hi." I stammered. I didn't come out quite the way I planned. I was hoping for a simple "hi".

No one else said anything for a few seconds. Or did anything. I decided to make my move. "Um. I need to talk to you. Alone." I told Edward. It wasn't a question. It was a now or never type of statement.

"Of course," He said, a little too quickly. I walked outside into the rainy evening. I walked a couple feet into the forest, where I could really see the house. Edward was about to say something, but I stopped him. "Why are you back?" I asked sternly. A small, sly small slowly spread across his face. "Carlisle explained already." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "... I'm waiting, you know I'm not _that stupid_. Why did you come back?" I asked again in my most serious tone. He apparently didn't know what to say, or he did, and he just didn't want to tell me, so instead, he just leaned foward and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled away as fast as I could, like I was eletricuted. I shut my eyes. "Edward, please." I said. I opened my eyes again, to see him staring at me, with wild, curious eyes. "Why?" He asked, smirking. I took a deep breath. After a moment, I spoke again.

"You left."

He was silent again for a minute. His eyes were stressed.

I touched his lips lightly with my finger.

"Your thirsty. Your not used to the smell of my blood anymore." I stated. "You left a few years ago... And... And..." I stuttered, trying to get the last words out. I couldn't. I finally came out with a word that would make him understand, since he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Jacob..." I said quietly, looking at the ground.

Edward fell silent again, lost in thought, thinking. I let him.

After a while he looked up at me with the same curious, blood-thristy eyes. "You love him." He stated, not questioning. He knew all to well.

I wanted to tell him more so badly, but it would be to risky. For once I wished that he could read my mind. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

"But he didn't imprint on you." He quietly said.

I looked up at him. "Not yet."

He was quiet for another moment. "Good." He whispered very quietly.

I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I did.

I looked up at him again, and he was staring at me.

I couldn't help it; I looked at his bronze-colored hair, his sharp cheekbones, lips, and for last, his eyes. They were looking into mine, and that was making me nervous. "I, uh. Gotta go. Yeah, and, um... Make dinner! For Charlie!" I spluttered.

"I'll be waiting." He said. I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that either.

When I was a couple of miles in the woods, I realized that the Cullens home was miles away from Charlie's. Ugh.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to keep my breath even. My feet pounded with a _thud, thud, thud,_ as I ran. The rain was steady while I ran.

I finally made it to Charlie's after about an hour. I had left my phone on my desk at school, and I didn't have a watch. I guessed that it was around six-thirty, maybe.

Charlie's car was already in front of his house. As I passed by it, trying to catch my breath, I ran my hand over it. It was still warm, and making those crackling noises. He had just gotten home. Good.

I bounded up the porch steps, finally sheilded from the rain. I was very tired, and I tried to hid it from Charlie.

Even my car was still at school, which meant I had to make something up for Charlie. Then I had to walk to work. Fifteen miles away from Forks. Ugh!

I knocked on the door, my jacket dripping from the rain. I was wet and freezing to death.

Charlie answered the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Oh! Hey, Bells! Come in," He told me happily.

"Hi Dad." I said, slipping off my coat and shoes and letting the warm heat of the house pull me in. "Want me to make dinner?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "I sure miss having you cook for me." He told me, as he followed me into the kitchen.

As I started boiling spagetti, his favorite, we talked.

"Anything happen today?" He asked. "At work?... With Jacob?" He asked slowly.

I poked the spagetti around of a second. "No." I said.

Charlie seemed fairly relived.

"So, I heard that the... Uh... Cullens, are back in town." Charlie said nervously. "Or fairly close to town." He added reluctantly. How'd he know about the Cullens being back? I thought the Cullens didn't want Forks, at least, to know that they were back.

"Uh, right." I said. "How do you know?" I asked.

"The one Cullen boy- the buff one..." He trailed off, waiting for a name. "Emmett." I said. He nodded. "Yeah, Emmett, he was at the station. Apparently he got caught speeding the other night. Real fast on the freeway. Over a hundred miles per hour." Charlie said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

Charlie sat down at the table, reading the paper. He probally regretted bringing the Cullens up.

It was silent as I cooked. The only noises you could hear was the rain outside, the boiling pasta, and the occasional turn of a page.

The silence was usually peaceful. But not today. All I could think about was this; How am I ever going to explain this to Jacob?

Just then, a light knock came from the door.

"You invited people over?" I asked lightly, trying to keep my voice cool.

"Um, no." Charlie said, standing up and shuffling his papers aside.

"Can I come in?" Asked a husky voice.

Jacob was here. He and his pack knew that the Cullen clan was back.

This was going to be one hell of a ride.

**So did you like this chapter? Hopefully Ill post another chapter of it later tonite (its 5:56 PM rite now), cuz im getting really into writing this. haha! review plz! w/ love :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyy everyone! posting another chapter tonite, yee! proud of myself now. haha :) i just wanted to tell you that next week i wont be able to post because i will b in the rainly little town of lompoc (it reminds me so much of forks haha) where my grandma is. staying there w/ cousins over easter :) i dnt own twilight, because if i did, i doubt i would b on here rite now. lol. ill get on w/ the story now. enjoy!**

Charlie opened the door when he heard Jacob's voice. "Oh, hey Jake! Come in!" He said.

Charlie has been really pleased with me ever since I got together with Jacob, and of course when the Cullens left.

Jacob sat down next to Charlie. "Hey Bells." He said. It was obvious that he was trying to play it cool, at least in front of Charlie.

"Hey." I said pecking him on the cheek as I served he and Charlie their food.

When I sat down I played along with Jacob. Keeping it cool. Escpecially around Charlie, and since the Cullens were back and all...

We ate in silence, only talking about the weather- rainy as usual- and what we did this week.

"Well, Bells and I better get going. Big storm coming tonight and don't want to be stuck in it." He said.

I scrubbed the dishes quickley while Jacob said good-bye to Charlie. As we were heading out the door, Charlie called out "Well, bye! Come again soon!"

We hopped in the car quickly, the rain still pouring. We drove off to La Push, where I lived with Jacob. We stayed at a small home a few miles away from where Billy, Jacob's dad, lived.

It was a quiet, long ride home for the first couple of minutes.

"You know. That their back." I said, looking out the window.

"Yeah." He said casually, almost as if nothing was going on. I knew that he will save the rest 'till we get home. My stomach lurched at the thought.

When we got home, I sat down on the couch in silence, my arms folded over my chest. I stared at the TV.

Jacob came over and sat beside me. At that instant I realized something. I was just for now. I wasn't Jacob's "_soul mate_" as he put it. This might end up like poor Leah Clearwater and Sam Uley. Sam and Leah had loved each other. He didn't imprint on her because she wasn't his soul mate. Then he found Emily, Leah's cousin. He imprinted on her and fell in love. He left Leah...

Both he and I knew that he hasn't found his soul mate yet, and we both knew that I wasn't the one. It would all even up in the end.

"I know." Jacob said, almost as if he read my thoughts. A sad smile spread across his face.

"Well, think about it tonight. I have to search the border lines with the pack." He told me. "_Damned bloodsuckers_." He muttered under his breath. He got off the couch and kissed me, then head out the door. I could hear Sam howling for him in the distance. I stayed where I was for another minute, then got up off the couch and ran hot water for a shower.

When I was drying my hair, I could hear the wind picking up. I changed into pajamas that I had just gotten from the shower, and went to my room. I set my alarm clock so I wouldn't miss work tomorrow. With everything going on though, I would probally call in and say that my aunt just died and that I have to fly out to Arizona for the funeral or something. I hope that'll work, I thought. I'm such a horrible liar.

I got into bed, tossing and turning, waiting for sleep to come. I should just relax and go to sleep, I told myself. Edward can't be here, even though he said that he would be waiting. He wasn't able to be in La Push. Treaty rules. _Oh, thank God,_ I thought.

After a moment, I fell asleep dreaming hazy dreams.

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep,_ my alarm clock went off. "Ughh..." I groaned, rolling over and hitting it off. I stood up and yawned and strecthed. I picked up my phone and dialed school. "Oak Hills High, this is Marrianna speaking." The school secrety said. "Hi Marrianna, it's Bella." I said, hoping that I could make my voice sound a bit sad. "Oh, hi hun. What is it?" She asked. "I-I can't make it to school today, well, for about the rest of the week. My aunt died of a heart attack last night. I need to fly out to Arizona for the week." I told her, sombering up. _It might actually work!_ I thought. "Oh, honey..." She said. "Hold on and let me tell Mr. Erickson ." She said. Mr. Erickson was the principal, a kind, middle-aged man. "He says you can take two weeks off. He knows how you feel when things like this happen. But he's only paying you for one week, let me warn you." She told me. I smiled in relif. "Okay, thanks. My plane leaves at noon, and I left a few things like my purse there, so I need to pick them up before I leave, okay?" I asked. "Sure. See you soon." Marrianna said. I hung up and sighed in relif. "Pheeeeww!" I said.

I quickley got changed. I slipped on my jeans, converse, my peasant shirt, and jacket. Swipping on the little makeup I wore and brushing out my hair, I ran downstairs. I noticed that Jacob wasn't here. I guessed that he went to Emily's house to have some of her delicous homemade cooking for breakfast. Since I still didn't have my car, and their house was near by, I decided to walk... Well, _run_. It was a bit misty out, but it didn't bother me.

As I ran to Emily's, well, Sam and Emily's- they had just gotten married a little over a year ago, I wondered how the others reacted to the Cullens return. Probally the same as Jacob did, I thought.

I knocked on the door, finding Sam, Emily, and the rest of the pack around the table eating breakfast. Everyone except... Jacob.

"Hi, Bella." Emily said, her smile warm. "Want some breakfast?" She asked. "No thanks." I told her. "I actually came to see... If, Jacob was here..." I told her sheepishly.

The others turned. "SUP BELLA!!" Paul cried. "Hey." I told him. I exchanged hellos with the others who were there. A quiet "hi" from Leah was all I got.

I could hear them mumbling something about Jacob. Embry kept casting me worried glances. Paul and Quil were the loudest, pointing at me multiple times as they talked.

Just then Sam appeared from the doorway. "Hey, Bella, about Jacob..." He traid off, grabbing ahold of my arm and leading me outside.

Just as Sam was about to speak, Paul yelled from inside. "Yo! Sam! Just tell her already, dude! It's nothing new!"

At that instant, I knew exactly what Paul ment. Sam was about to speak, but I cut him off. "He left." I stated sharply. "Again."

Jacob always left when he was angry. Usually just for a few hours, to burn off some of that steam and anger. Sometimes a few days. The longest was a week, at the most.

"Yeah..." Sam started. "That's the problem." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. "We tried to explain all this to him." He said. I knew what "this" Sam was referring to. "...He keeps saying, that, all of this, expecially the imprinting stuff, is crap." He told me. "He doesn't understand... But you do."

"Yes." I said quietly. "I do."

We were quiet for a minute, letting this all sink in.

I could hear the patter of the plates being passed around, the clattering of the spoons. And the noise. A lot of it.

I waited for Sam to continue. He didn't. He must be finished.

"Well, thanks for telling me. I really appreicate it, Sam." I told him.

"Your welcome." He said, focusing his gaze on me. He studied me, like to see if I really was okay or not.

"I, um, better get going." I said. "Bye." I told him, backing away.

"Later Bella. Have a nice day." Sam told me as I left.

I started to walk back to school. It wasn't that far away from La Push, maybe a mile or so away. As I walked, I thought about what Sam had told me.

I reached school by ten. I noticed that Rosalie's car wasn't there. A "vacation" maybe? Or they might've "went to a different school" as their exuse to stay home. I wasn't sure. I walked into my classroom, thankfull that my students had a short break at this time, and grabbed my bag and phone.

I walked by the office, careful to be sure I wasn't seen. I soon got out to the parking lot and got into my old truck, hoping that it would start up quickley.

I headed on the rode, lost in thought. I decided that I would stay with Charlie, he wouldn't mind, once he knew what happened. I would just tell him that Jacob went to spend the weekend with one of his friends. Quil or Embry. Paul, or Seth, maybe. It was all the same to Charlie.

I didn't bother going back to La Push to get things. I spent time with Charlie a lot, so I had plenty of things there.

I stayed around the house and cooked for Charlie. I put on my best happy mood for him. I didn't want him thinking that something was wrong.

While Charlie watched the game, I bounded up the stairs to my room. "Night, Dad." I called from upstairs. "G'nite Bella." He replied.

I quickly went to bed, forgetting that I bet that Edward would be watching me.

Tomorrow something was going to happen that I had never dreamed of before.

**so did u like it? :) i think ill post *another* chapter tonight, just to make you guys happy. im getting addicted to writing it- its became fun for me! haha. review! its 7:45 PM rite now, so i think i hav time for one more chapter. thnx :D**


	5. Chapter 5

i think this will b the last chapter for tonite. lol. review and tell me what u think! thnx. i dnt own twilight, but if i did, i would b a verrrry happy person :D

The next morning when I got up, I got dressed right away. Charlie had already headed to work, so I made myself a quick bowl of cereal. I put away the dishes, grabbed my coat, and ran out the door.

I had no idea why I was headed toward the Cullens. It was just my instinct to.

It took me a good twenty minutes until I was able to see the house. I parked behind the trees, so they wouldn't be able to see me. I knew they could probally hear me, but still. I walked up to the house, cautiously and curiously. As I neared toward the driveway, I heard a howel and something snap.

My first reaction was a fight. I imagined Jacob and Edward fighting out there in the woods. I loved them both so much...

I then realzied that this was the first time I thought about me loving Edward again.

I must be loosing my mind.

Why though? Why did I love them both? Why? The question stumped me.

The thought of bones snapping came back to me. What if it was little Alice? Motherly Esme? Tall and muscualr Emmett? The best docter, Carlisle? Beatiful Rosalie, who desperatly wanted children? The newest additon, who really isn't new, Jasper? Or even... Edward?

I shook my head, trying to clear the idea. I slowly walked over into the forest, trying to follow the sounds of growling, snapping, and now, snarling. About a hundred meters into the forest I saw them. Jacob and Leah in their wolf form growling at the Cullens, who were by each others sides snarling. Carlisle must have been trying to calm everything down, because the snapping and growling stopped. It looked like no one was hurt, except for the trees, all on the ground in pieaces. Esme saw me first, her eyes wide with shock. She nudged Rosalie, who was next to Emmett. Rosalie nodded, telling Emmett whatever Esme has told her. Emmett had a strange expression on his face. Smiling, but with much fright. He glanced over at me. He gave Rosalie a quick peck on the cheek, then he reluctantly to a quick step the left, closer to me. It looked like he didn't want to leave the action, his family in danger, and his Rosalie.

Just as soon as it happened, I saw Jacob stare right where Emmett was.

Jacob lunged at me a sixteenth of a second before Emmett ran in front off me, trying to block me. Shocked as I was, Jacob still tried to fight Emmett off. Jacob might be a huge, strong wolf, but Emmett, the muscual vampire, was stronger. Half a second later I saw Edward fight off Leah, While Alice was franticly telling Jasper something. Carlisle was trying to break up both fights at the same time.

It was all to much for me.

Esme and Rosalie swooped to my sides quickley, though.

I didn't know if I could figure out what exactly was going on. One second the Cullen's and the wolves were just growling and snarling at each other, and the next, people are blocking me, while others fought. "Wh-whats going on?" I asked. Rosalie looked like should wanted to explain but didn't have a way to. Esme looked at me sadly and nodded. "Bella, sweetie, it's okay... Will figure this out shortly and explain. Don't worry." Esme was always so kind and tried to help me out. Rosalie snapped her head around for a second. "Esme, this isn't okay! I don't even know what exactly was going on!" Rosalie half-whispered and half-snapped. I knew Rosalie, and everyone else, tried to keep it cool with their vampire-mother, but I could easily tell it was hard when something rare like this happens to them. Poor Rose, she doesn't even know what's going on. At least that makes almost two of us.

As soon as the fight started Carlisle told Esme to take me back to the house and explain, fast. The fight was getting worse with Rosalie helping fight off Jacob, and little Alice help with Leah.

Esme grabbed my hand and ran with me quickly back to the house. As we got there, I could tell that she didn't feel very safe, even though she was a vampire. Fighting wasn't her thing, same for Carlisle. She looked like she wanted to go back and help her husband and her "kids".

"Do you think...." I started, but decided to stop, I didn't want her scareder or sadder as she is. She glanced up at me. "Yes?" She asked coldly. It wasn't herself. I looked down again, wondering what was going on in the forest.

I then heard another snap, and a scream, and that was the end of it.

Esme and I looked up at each other that instant, and ran back to the forest.

Esme had to pull me because I was far behind her. Why can't I be a little faster than the average human? It's not fair that everyone esle could run like theres no tomorrow!

We reached the forest then, with the wolves and the rest of the Cullen's standing across from each other. Carlisle was right between them, trying to stop the fighting, again. Alice and Rose were next to each other, rubbing their wrists. Did they actually get hurt?

I glared at Jacob and Leah, they were both limping. At least Jacob got hurt, I thought. Wait- why was I hoping Jake would get hurt? Wasn't I his girlfriend? I looked at him again, half depressed and half happy. He looked up and saw me, and snarled. I would take that as a no, I thought. Alice looked back at me, then at Jacob, everyone else still quiet. She took another glance at me and mouthed "I'm sorry."

So it was over then.

Jacob saw Alice mouth to me. He turned toward me, teeth baring. He whimpered at Leah, as the turned toward the forest.

Half a minute later they were back in there human forms. Not a scratch on them, already healed. At least they were dressed. Jake in some sweats, and Leah in a pullover dress. Jake looked at me again. Happy, in a way. "C'mon Lee-Lee, let's go." He said walking away. I felt happy, but crushed at the same time. For everyone. I remember Jake told me Sam called Leah Lee-Lee before he met and imprinted on Emily. Jake knew I was only temperay. I did too. I just didn't know it was now...

I sighed, and looked toward Edward.

His eyes were depressed, but he had a slight smirk on his face. I got to have him back. This time, I would make sure he wouldn't leave me. He was mine... Forever. I looked up at his face again. He chuckled slightly. He could read my face, even thought he still couln't read my mind.

I looked up at him again and smiled. I knew he was all mine... That is, until Jacob comes back.

I grabbed ahold of his arm, trying to get the tightest grip I can. At first I flinced. He was cold!! I was so used to Jake, he was always so warm. I knew I would get used to it. I would have to be.

"I love you." He murmured in my ear. I smiled lightly. It was the first time in years since he left me.

**ok well imma try to post more soon. hope u liked it. review plz! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone! howd u like the story so far? im glad i added 3 chapters yesterday haha. well, i wont b able to go on tomorrow (well, i doubt it, i MITE b able to go on. lol). plz review! btw- all day at skool i was thinking about the story. haa! so glad im finally home. but im busy today :/ well ill quit blabbering and get on w/ the story :D *i dnt own twilight, unfortanitly* PS: wouldve updated earlier today but busy! haha.**

_"I love you." Edward murmured. I smiled lightly. It was the first time in years I have heard it._

I then turned my attention back to everyone else.

My family.

Carlisle was examaining Rosalie and Alice's arms. I knew they would heal quickly, because they are vampires.

"Lets get back to the house and figure everything out." Carlisle said calmly.

Figure what out? I wondered. I looked at Edward, his attention not focused on me. I was about to ask what there is to figure out, but yet again, it was better to not push his; or anyone else's, buttons.

At the moment I didn't care what "_trying to figure this out_" was. As long as I was with Edward, I was happy.

We walked back to the house at human pace, probally thinking that I'm a slug. I sped up a bit, just to make everyone a little happier.

As we got back into the house, the quiet minute with Esme flashed back to me. What exactly was going on their? Here? I didn't know, but I thought that I would soon find out.

Esme and I exchanged a quick glance. Esme looked away from me quickly, probally trying to clear her mind so Edward wouldn't know what happened at the house earlier.

Edward nodded at Carlisle then. He gripped his arm tighter around my waist. "Esme is going to drive you home tonight." He told me. Why? "I brought my car. I could drive home myself. I bet she doesn't want to waste her time driving me home." I told him.

"We have all the time in the world, Bella." Jasper said queitly, his black eyes wild with thirst.

I took a slow step back, hoping Jasper and everyone else wouldn't notice. After a moment I felt much calmer, thanks to Jasper. It's probally really nice having Jasper sometimes, I thought. Making you feel better in bad times.

I then spoke up something that wasn't ment to be heard. "But I live in La..." I stopped there. Jake and I hade this conversation before. That I... Wasn't "the one" or his "soul mate". But Leah? He's seen her, and knew her even before he was a werewolf!!! Why was I so angry about this??? I was pretty sure- okay, positive- that I didn't live in La Push anymore.

Again, I shook my head to at least try to clear my thoughts of Jacob. "Nevermind." I said. "Charlie won't mind me spending a few more nights. Besides, he'll be happy for some real food for once." I told them, trying to put at least some humor into it.

"Don't worry about all this Bella. I'll explain clearly, or as clearly as we can without making him wonder, so he won't flip out on anyone. Even Jacob." Esme said sweetly.

"I don't think she'll _mind _if we put it out on Jacob..." Rosalie said jokingly.

Wow. Two people were actually trying to make me feel better about this. I knew that Esme didn't really know Jacob, and Rose, I knew that she didn't mean to hate him, but with all the blond jokes he throws at her, I would be mad too! I really do have a good "family", or hopefully, soon to be family, I thought.

"You guys better hurry. Jacob will be at Charlie's in half an hour." Alice told us. Maybe it was good have mostly unrealiable predrictions, I thought.

"I'll drive." Esme said. She then slung me over her back and ran into the forest to get to my car. I was afraid she might try to go too fast, even though she was my motherly Esme. "I doesn't go that fast." I warned her. "That's not a problem. Our only problem is getting to Charlie before Jacob." She said as she sped down the highway.

We pulled up in Charlie's driveway, while I was still trying to figure out how my truck survived Esme. Wow, I thought.

We got out of the car quickly, and I unlock Charlie's door with the key under the mat, since I left my house key in my old bedroom. "Hi Dad, it's me. Oh, and Esme is here too." I shouted around the house. "Hey, Bells. Wait? Esme-er, , is here too? Why?" He asked dazed as he was coming down the stairs.

"Well...." I started, not knowing what to say. I sort of dazed out for a moment, that is, until Esme nugded me gently. Oh shoot!! "Well, this is sort of about Jacob..." I stated. "So why does Edward's mother involve this? _What's_ going on??!!! Are you going to tell me?!" He asked, almost yelling in my ear. "No, no... Well... I mean, yes?' I said, not sure what I should say exactly.

"Um... Charlie, long story short is, that Jake broke up with me cause I was at Alice's house and he thought I was dating Edward. Which I wasn't!!" I told him, trying to find a quick way out of it by lying. I was the worst liar.

"That doesn't explain why Es- is here." Charlie said suspiciously.

Esme quickly jumped in. "It's okay, just call me Esme. I'm here with Bella to support her, as I should put it. But I know you are good friends with Jacob's father... I would like you to inform him that Jake also hurt- more like _punched_, my two daughters, Rosalie and Alice. They are injured because of is reckless-ness." Esme said in a very in controled mother's voice.

"I'll have a talk with that boy." Was all Charlie said. He was probally thinking long and hard about this.

Suddenly we heard a bang on his front door. I looked at Esme. She nodded, knowing my question.

Jake was here.

_Shoot._

**a bit shorter. but how do u like it? ill stop blabbering and get on wit the nxt chapter now. review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**on wit da chapter! btw i dnt own twilight! review :)**

_Jake was here. Shoot._

Esme mouthed something to Charlie that I couldn't understand. Oh well.

Jake walked through the door since nobody answered it. "Jake get out of here!!" I screeched. "Bella, lets go." Esme said, giving me a nod. "My car is around the corner." She said again, wincing at her lie.

"Get out of the way Jacob." Esme ordered. Wow, I've never seen her like that before. That's probally how she hunts, I thought.

"_Yes mad'am_." Jacob said in a girly voice, before flipping her off.

"I need to have a talk with you Jake." I heard Charlie say as Esme slung me over her shoulder and ran into the forest. "I told Charlie that you could spend the night. You know, for safety reasons." Esme told me, speeding through the forest.

"Oh... Okay." Was all I said.

We reached the huge house just a second before it started to rain. Hard.

Alice was waiting at the doorway for me. "It's okay Bella. We're going to have a ton of fun together. Forget about Jacob." Alice said in her perky little voice

. "Edward?" I asked quietly. "Where is he?" I asked. "He went hiking with Emmett. You know, to take some stress off of him." Alice said. Her eyes were a liquid gold, the same color as Edwards was the last time I saw him. He'll be back, Alice said so... Take the stress off... I thought.

"Well... Okay, lets have some fun!" I said, almost cheerful.

"Rosalie!! Come down here!! Bella's joining us!!" Alice shouted.

Rosalie flittered down the stairs quickly with cosmetics. "Oh, boy. Make overs!?" I said, laughing. "You know how Alice is." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes and laughing. It seemed like her and I were getting off to a better start then before. I bet we could be good friends after a while.

I smiled at the thought of me, Rose, and Alice all hanging out like this again sometime soon.

We all gave each other manicures and pedicures, we also did each others hair, make-up, and changed into some really beutiful clothes.

In the end we looked amazing, even though Alice, and exceptally Rosalie, looked like models.

I had a great time, when I usually don't like getting all of this done to me.

Esme brought me some dinner, while Rose and Alice watched. They weren't disgusted, but more like curious by how it would taste to them compared to me.

I started teasing them about it. "You want some?" I would say in between mouthfulls waving it in their place.

Soon Alice came back with a stuffed bear and cat. She threw the bear toward Rosalie. They started waving them in my face. "You want some? It's _reallly_ yummy!" Alice said.

. Then Rosalie waved the bear toward me. "Yeah, this is my Emmetts favorite. I'm sure you'll like it to!" She teased.

When I finished my meal we watched a couple movies like _The Sound Of Music _and _Bye Bye Birdie._

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes, the "_TODAY_" show was on, and I was able to smell food coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" Alice asked me. "Oh... No." I said sleeply.

I sat up a yawned, trying to wake up. I realized I was very hungry. Soon enough Rosalie walked in with french toast, eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk. "Hope my cooking didn't wake you up." She said. "No, it didn't. Thanks, Rose." I told her. We watched TV and did some idle-chatting. We then got changed and ready to do a few things for the day. Alice insited on wearing something from her closet, since for the Cullen's clothes were almost like a one-day use. Rosalie wanted to do my make-up and hair, and soon I looked almost like them, except human-like.

"So what should we do today?" Alice asked Rose and I. We decided to go to the mall for a while, just before Edward got back. I wanted to hang out with him before I go back to Charlies house. Charlie... I hope he straightened Jake out. Now from the past fourty-eight hours, I haven't been liking him at all. Can't we at least be friends? We both knew this would happen someday, but we planned that we would still be great childhood friends. Keep on dreaming, I thought. It's probally not happening, sadly. I just don't understand Jake sometimes.

As we reached the house I saw Edward in the doorway, waiting for me. I hoped out of the car as soon as I can, and hugged him.

"Lets get you back to Charlies house." He said. "I'll visit you around one, I'm hunting again with Carlisle." He told me. I kept hugging him so he decided to just carry me home. Soon we were on the porch, kissing. I didn't want this moment to end. It felt so... _Nice_. I really wanted Edward.

But just about a second later, Edward was opening the door, and saying good-bye to me. I knew he was coming later, but Charlie didn't. "Bye." I said. Charlie came up from the couch, probally watching the game, and actually said bye to Edward. "Have a good evening Edward. Oh, and tell your father that I said hello." He said. _Wow, _I thought. I looked at Edward one more time before I shut the door. He winked.

"So did you...?" I said, stumbling over my words. "We're just going to take it easy now with Jacob. The Cullens are too. I had a talk with Carlisle about it too." Charlie said. "Thanks, Dad." I told him. I then hugged him. Charlie stumpled over, looking stumbed. "So are you and Edward together again? He's not going to leave?" He asked. "No, no. Everthing is good, Esme hated L.A., so their staying rainy old Forks." I lied, trying to smile. "Edward and I are together again, yes." I told him, this time it wasn't a lie. "Hmm... He doesn't look much older. But you still look eighteen. That's a good thing." He said.

Well, at least I still look young compared to my seventeen year old boyfriend, even though I'm twenty-four now, I thought. I'm _not_ going a day on or past twenty-five, I thought. My birthday was coming up in a month, so if Edward wouldn't change me by then, I knew that I could get Alice to herself.

Ha ha, I thought. Can't always win, can we? I mentally thought to Edward. Too bad he can't read my mind.

"Well... I'm going to go to- Bed??" I said. Shoot, I didn't want Charlie to think that I'm asking him that, he might get suspicious.

"Wait- before you go, well, Jacob called. He wants to talk to you." Charlie said. "Give him a call. I think both of you will be happy that you chatted." He said, turning his attention back to the football game.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

No anwser.

"Fine!! I'll call Jacob, that darn Jacob Black!! _UGH!!!!!!"_

I really didn't know how this was going to play out, what was going to happen?

I walked into the kitchen to get the house phone. Charlie was right. Their were three messages from the "Black Family". I listened to all three, which almost the same. The first one said "_Hi Bells, its me, I need to talk to, okay? Bye_." The second one said "_Oh, hello Charlie, please tell me the score for the game tonight, I'll be up at Sue's place and she's not as big as a fan as _we _are. Oh, by the way, Jacob wants Bella to call." _Wow, he was even in that message too. The last one said "_Bella, please, I really really REALLY need to talk to. Call me as soon as you can,_ 'kay? _Well, Bye_." Wow. He actually wanted me to call him that much?

I really didn't want to him _THAT_ much, but, I'm really sorry to say but- I actually felt sort of, well, sorry for him...

I scooped the phone up from the reciever and bounded up the stairs to my room. To make seem like I really was going to call Jake I waved the phone to Charlie and said- "Calling Jake, I'll be up in room!!" Hopefully that would have done the trick.

I laid, streched out on my bed, and called Jacob's house.

It was already nine-thirty-three, so I didn't know if he was out on patrol or something.

On the first ring though, Jacob picked up.

"Hello?" Said a husky voice. I missed that voice. It was my good old friend Jacob Black. "Um, hi Jacob, it's me, Bella." I said into the phone.

The silence awaiting was unbearable. Was he ever going to answer? He was the one who called _ME_. I didn't know what was happening, would he answer? _Ever....?...._

I sat down waiting. "Jacob? _Hello?_ Jacob?" I asked.

Still no answer.

I was about to hang up, but then I heard the reciver end.

So he didn't have the gut to talk to me? That baby!! He left three, well two and a half, messages on the phone telling me he wants to talk!! Oh, wow!!

I decided I was going to take a shower and bake something for Charlie. He deserved it, after having to deal with Jake, even if it was for only a couple of minutes.

As I was putting chocolate chip cookies in the oven, Charlie asked something very disturbing. "So, anything better with you and Jake?" He asked me. "Um... Well he actually didn't talk much. He hung up when I told him it was me." I confessed. No good lying to my dad exceptally when I'm the worst lier ever. "That darn boy." Charlie said.

"So, did you have fun with the girls?" He asked. "Yeah, it was really fun..." I started, happy to change to a new subject.

Charlie happily ate his baked goods, and I did too.

After I just hopped into bed and tried to sleep. I knew I might as well since Edward wasn't coming till one, and it was only ten-thirty.

But I woke up around eleven. I heard something outside my window.

_Victoria??!!_

I was afraid. She must have come back after she found out the wolves had killed Laurent a couple of years ago, and her mate, James, about five years ago. Why would she come back now? I thought. I was afraid. Edward wouldn't be able to come in time. Alice wasn't reading my future because Jacob wasn't a problem, and Victoria wasn't heard of since. So it was either scream, wake Charlie, and end up with both of us dieing, or just keeping my mouth shut and die alone. I didn't want to hurt Charlie, so I let out one more quiet shriek, layed down and waited to die.

_The noise again..._

_Victoria..._

_Coming to kill me..._

**yipee! longest chapter yet! ill make another tonite. hmm, mayb i should post about 3 (or more) chapters a nite :) review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**quick n easy here! howdya like it? :D i mite not b on tommoro, justa warn u :( but thursday is my last day till break! yahootie! enjoy && review!**

_The noise again..._

_Victoria..._

_Coming to kill me..._

There was one more scratch on my window, I knew that this was it.

But then, there was something strangly familer about something... "Open the window, _D..A..M..N..I..T!!!!" _Whispered an angry, husky voice.

It was Jacob.

What was he _doing_ here?

I opened the window quickly and let him in, not knowing why-weren't we in a family fued right now?

He jumped onto my bed loudly, stopping Charlie snores. We both froze. A moment later we heard them again. That was a close one.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed through my teeth.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry." He said. "Come here, sit down." He told me patting the bed. "Jake, just tell me what you want and get out of here!!" I said angryly, tapping my feet. "Well, I'm sorry. For everything!!! By the way, I didn't imprint on Leah- I've obviously seen here before, and she's fucking God damn annoying. I know that your with Edward, I knew he would come back at some point, I know I hurt the weird midget and the dumb blond, I know you you hate me, I know your going to be a vampire, I only got together with Leah cause she knows how I fell about this, and, and... I wanted to say I'm-"

I cut him off.

"Woah woah _woah_, Jacob. It's okay. Just stop with all the weird jibberish." I told him, waving my arms in his face.

"Okay. Gosh, Bells. Mellow out a bit, girl." He told me, smiling my favorite Jacob-y smile.

I smiled back.

"Okay. Countinue... I'm sorry too, by the way. Rose and Alice are okay too. So what were you going to say?" I asked him, suddenly all hyper and happy, even thought it was eleven-thirty at night. "Well... The pack is having a bonfire again, at the beach, just having fun and hanging out all night, basically. Everyone's going. It'll be fun. I promise." He told me excitedly.

"Well... Okay!!" I told him. "_Yahoo!!!" _Jacob yelled, fists in the air.

That was enought to wake up Charlie.

"_Hide!!" _I told him. He tried to hide under my bed, but he didn't fit. He went into my closet.

I got under my blankets and pretend that I was half awake. "What's going on in here Bells?" Charlie asked my tiredly.

"Um... Jake called. He asked if I wanted to go to this bonfire thing... Things are getting better between us. We're friends." I told him. He seemed to ponder quietly. " Huh, I didn't hear him call. Well... Okay, but's kind of late. Be carefull." Charlie said. "Okay, Dad, okay." I told him excitedly. "But... Take this, just in case." He told me, then tossed a can of pepper spray at me. "You sleep with this?" I asked him, wondering where it came from. "It was on your desk, Bella." He told me. "Right." I said. He then left.

"Stay in the closet for a minute Jake." I said.

I then changed into some real clothes. I changed into simple jeans and a tank top. I slid my hair into a messy ponytail and put on mascara and lipsgloss. Something simple and easy.

"C'mon Jake, lets go." I whispered. We crept down stairs and I put on flip-flops before we got out of a house.

"I have to bring my car, Jake. Charlie will be suspicious." I told him, patting my old red truck. "Tell Charlie that I'm picking you up." He told me.

I crept back into the house house and went into Charlies room. I left a not the said: _"Jake picked me up, that's why my car is still here. Love you Dad, Bella." _I wrote a left it on his night-stand.

I queitly walked out of the house and locked the front door. "Okay, ready! Lets go." I told Jake as soon as I was outside again.

We walked over to the forest, I didn't know why we were here. Didn't Jake bring his car? The look on my face must have set him off. "Nope, you, Bella, are riding me. Just think of it as... A piggy-back ride." He told me.

So he was going to phase. How wonderful.

He went into the trees and changed quickly. I got on his back, and we were off to La Push. It was a very unpleastent ride, me almost falling off a dozen of times. Once we got there, Jake changed back and we headed toward the main beach. I could see the smoke from the fire coming, the greenish-blueish flames rising from the salt water. It brought me back great memories.

Almost everyone was happy to see me. "Hey Bella!!" Embry said, patting me on the back. "Hey." Leah said stiffly, looking over at her overexcited brother. "Hi Bella!!! How's it going!!!" He asked me. "Hi, Bella." Emily said. "Hi everyone!" I said quickly

. We sat around the fire roasting hundreds of marshmallows. "The guys, and Leah, sure eat a lot!" Emily joked. "Hey, we're part wolf, can't help it!" Jared said. I was surprised to see him away from Kim. About two hours of marshmallows and stories, I check my watch.

_One-thirty-three._

_I then realized something._

_Edward!! What would he think? What would he do?_

"I need to go home. Now!!" I told Jacob frantically. "Why? We're just getting started here!!" He said, seeming counfused. "_Edward_." I whispered.

"I'll take you home." I heard a cold hard voice say. It was Leah. Leah!! Why in the world would Leah Clearwater want to take me home!!?? It seems like she hates me!! Why _Leah...?_

"Uh.. Okay?" I said frantically. I didn't really know what to do.

Leah grabbed my arm and rushed me to her small Saturn car. We hopped in and she sped down the rode.

. As I was opening my mouth to ask her why she would drive me home, she stopped me. "I know what your about to say. I'm sorry that it seems like I hate you, but I really don't. I hate ignoring you like this, and I'm sorry." She said, her eyes still on the rode. I didn't know if I could work this into my brain.

I looked at her. She shook her head, smiling. "Don't know what to say?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Lets just forget everything. Go back to the start. Friends?" She said, looking apeolegetic. "Friends." I said back. I was happy.

We sped down the road, right near the forest. I looked, and I saw a three pairs of golden eyes. "Stop!!" I yelled. Leah slowed to a stop. "What's wrong??" She asked me. I pointed at the now blank forest ahead of me.

"There's nothing there. What is it?" Leah asked blankley. She was to late to see it. "I'm getting out here. I saw the Cullens." I told her, reaching for the door. "I don't smell the bloodsucker reek, and I have great senses. Are you sure?" She asked me again. "Yes, Leah, I'm fine. Just unlock the door. They're out there." I reassured her. "Well.... Okay, fine. Just be carefull." She told me, unlocking the door. I climbed out just as she sped down the highway back to La Push. It was dark out, no cars on the rode. I did see them, right?? It had to Edward. I walked into the dark and rainy forest, looking for those pairs of eyes again.

I walked for a long while. It wasn't too long, maybe twenty minutes or so.

I soon got worried. They would be here... _right?_ I didn't know. I knew that the house had to be at least a mile away... I could walk there, right? I walked on foward again. Soon, my footsteps almost silent, I heard something whip past me. I turned around.

_"Hello?.... Edward??.... Alice?.... Rose?...Carlisle?...Anyone???...." _I asked. There was no answer. Must be the mice, I thought. Soon again, I heard the crunching of leaves and twigs... _Right _behind me. I turned around to find a ghostly figure with a pair blood-red eyes staring at me.

They were yellow last time I saw them... Right? There were three pairs of them too. I couldn't have seen them wrong, right? I nearly flipped out. I stared up at the eyes again... To see that it was Laurent. Laurent! Oh, thank god it was him!! He has been staying up at Tanyas place fore a while. He must want to help me. I silently blessed myself for getting this far into the forest. "Laurent." I said happily. He just stared. I looked at him again. He was gone, then, behind me. "Hello." He said. It hit me then. Wasn't Laurent dead? _What the hell... _I thought, zoning out a bit.

It has been six years after Edward left!! He just came back, and now Laurent had to come?! I started to get worried. He may have been good at first, but was he now? Wait- I thought Jacob and the wolves killed him!! The same thing kept going through my mind; wasn't Laurent dead??? It HAD to be Laurent they killed, right? There wasn't another vampire in this forest at the time... Was there? I was afraid to talk to him, to anyone. "Aren't you going to answer, Bella?" He asked me. I didn't answer, I was to scared. He picked up a strand of my hair,

smelling it. "Yum..." I heard him mumble.

My breathing stopped. I don't know how long I could hold it in.

"Anything wrong?" Laurent said, smirking.

"N-n-no?" I stammered.

"Your nervous." It wasn't a question.

He knew I was freaking out. "It's okay. I wouldn't hurt you. Ever. Would I?" He "asked" me. He turned his body more towards me, making myself pressed againts a wet and mossy tree. He leaned foward, closer and closer to my neck, sniffing queitly. I could hear and feel his ice cold breath on my skin as he leaned even closer to me.

_I couldn't help it._

_I screamed._

Laurent quickly went into a odd frenzy. His eyes scoped around the forest quickly, then he covered my mouth and drug me away. I tried pulling. I knew it wouldn't help, but I was so scared!! He knew if the Cullens, or anyone or any creature heard me, he could get caught. If I was queit, it might have been better.

I didn't know James was trying to kill me then. But I knew Laurent would kill me now, so I was even more scared.

_I knew I was going to die._

_Soon._

We soon ended up in a meadow. My meadow. Edwards meadow. So many memories, so little time.

"Memories for you, a snack for me." Laruent said smugly.

**sooo? how did yall like it? ill leave a cliffhanger today :) like i said, IDK if ill b on tomoro. dnt count on it :( review and comment! thnx! w/ love**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone! i said i probally wnt b able to go on today, but since its my bros birthday i can :) i can only add about a chapter or 2 this morning, cuz i gotta go to skool lol. but tomoro is our last day till break. read and review :)**

_"Memories for you, a snack for me..."_

I was terrified. But I couldn't run, couldn't scream. It would only make it worse. Even so, I couldn't- I was much to scared.

I mentally said good-bye to everyone, fearing when my death was near.

As Laurent inched closer and closer to my neck, I prepared for the worst.

But within a second, I was lifted off the ground, and I could hear Edwards stone-hard voice ahead of me, threating Laurent.

I was dizzy. I wasn't quite sure what was going on. All I knew was that I was moving away from Edward.

"You okay?" A soprano voice said. Rosalie.

I nodded my head weakly.

"Will Edward?" I asked nervously.

Rosalie laughed. "He'll be fine. He fought stronger." I heard her say before I drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

I woke up on the Cullens plush white couch. Edward was leaning on it, facing me. "Good morning, sunshine." He said. "You okay?" He asked me with curious eyes.

"Yeah. The question is, are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Laurents gone. Victoria too, we took care of her months ago. Jacob and his pack know about it too. Just don't go out into the forest at all, even if you think you saw something. Leah thought it was her fault for a moment." He told me, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "You scared me a lot." He murmured.

Rosalie then came in with a tray of food, breakfast. I didn't realize how hungry I was. "Morning love-birds." She said, handing me what looked like the best food ever. "Shut up with the whole love-bird thing, or I'll tell Bella all about your sex life with Emmett." Edward said. Rosalie went silent, then scurried off. Edward laughed. "Eat up. Then we can hang out." Edward told me, kissing me again. I ate slowly. I then realized it. Charlie!! Edward noticed my alert expression. "He thinks your at Jacobs house. Jacob knows that too." He told me. I sighed, and countinued eating.

I finished eating, and Alice came and gave me some of her clothes for the day. I knew she would probally throw them out later. I laughed to myself for that.

I came downstairs, all dressed and cleaned, and Edward took me to the movies. Odd, I thought. He doesn't usually take me to things like this... I decided to forget about it for now. After he took me to lunch. Yes, lunch. He didn't eat, and this was odder than the movies. _Movies now lunch_? This usually wasn't something we would do together.

I started thinking. When he left, we took a walk after school. He was leaving!! He had to be, movies, lunch, and soon, a walk. Really!! Everything was fine, perfect even!! I started biting my nails, trying to hold back the tears as we got to his car. "What's wrong?" He asked me, holding me close to him.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" I sniffled quietly, getting into the car. He was silent for a moment. Trying to find the best way to break the horrible news. Minutes past as he sped down the road. We reached Charlie's house then. He wasn't home. We got out of the car as he said "Lets go for a walk." I knew this was the last time I will see him. Again.

He was leaving me. _Again._

As we started walking, slowly, it felt like I had a thousand pounds on me. Why did he have to leave again? We made it to an amazing place. It wasn't our meadow, it was even better. Surronded by forest trees, with the prettiest flowers and the softest grass ever. You could see the river that flowed by the Cullen's house just behind the trees.

"Edward please." I begged him, he knew that I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him, forever. He looked at me with those gourges topaz eyes, curious of what I was begging for. I sighed, not wanting him to leave me again. It would never end, would it?

"I'm not leaving." He said, a little smug.

He then took the prettiest ring ever out of his pocket.

This was my mothers." He said queitly, still keeping it in his hand. He then did the best classic-on-one-knee. I was shocked. Was he...? "Isabella Marie Swan?" He asked sweetly. I looked at him in awe, speechless. "_Will you take this ring and marry me_?" He asked, hoping that I would give the right reaction. He wanted me to be with him forever!! I took a big breath, tears spilling over my eyes. "Y-yes." I said, my voice cracking.

He proposed to me. Edward Cullen proposed to me.

I wanted to jump and scream like a little girl!

I loved him so much. The only two things that I didn't like, was Charlie- how would he racted to this?- And the ring. I wasn't a fan of wearing rings. Edward slid the ring on me, and kissed me passionetly. "I love you." He murmured in bewteen my breaths. "And I love you." I told him.

He stopped kissing me.

"We should get you home before Charlie does. Do you want me to come with you?" He asked me. "No, no. It's fine, I think that will put even more stress on him." I told him reassuringly. "Shouldn't I do it the old fashioned way?" He asked me. "Aw, c'mon, Edward, we aren't in ninteen-forty!! Now are we?!" I said laughing. He laughed along quickly. He then sped me to my house, where he left, only until night. I started making something Charlie likes, but can't make. Penne alfredo. So simple and easy, but I guess Charlie didn't fit into that.

I put his food on the table just as he came in, putting his gun belt on the coat rack.

"Hi Bells. Smells good- what's the occasion?" He asked me, smelling the aroma.

"Dinner." I said, setting my plate down across from his, hopefully, or hopefully not, Charlie noticing the ring I was wearing.

He stared at me for a few moments before I spoke.

"What's that?" He asked with his mouth full, pointing to the ring. "A ring." I said, trying to shrug. "What kind? Who gave it to you?" He asked me sort of in a smugly-angry-and-curoius way. "Edward gave it to me... It's a... Uh, uh..." I said. I sighed. "A engagment ring...." I said finally.

" He just came back..." He said quietly. That is, before he flipped out when he put the pieaces together. "What? What! _What_?!" Charlie screeched. "Dad, Dad, it's okay!!!" I said, trying to calm him down. "He just going to leave you- again!! Why didn't he tell, or ask, me first!!!" He said, running around and throwing a fit. "Dad..." I said, sighing. "Out!! Now!!! Don't come back, missy!!!" He said, throwing a couch pillow at me. I ran out the door and into my truck before I could say anything. Half way on the free way, I saw Jake's car. I sighed. I'll talk to him later, I thought.

As I drove up the long way to the Cullens house, I thought about Jacob. He was my childhood friend. I knew him for so long, that I don't even remeber when, or how, we met. I knew he would get over it. I wasn't the one. I loved Jake... As a friend. I laughed at all the good times. I parked outside the house, and rang the doorbell. Rosalie answered it as soon as I rang it. "Hey Bella. Charlie didn't take it so easy, I noticed." She said, letting me in. I shook my head. "Nope. But maybe it's for the better." I said. And really, I kind of liked that I got to stay here instead of Charlie's. "I see." Rosalie said.

"Edwards up in Carlisle's office, if your looking for him." She told me. I nodded. But just before I started walking to his office, she grabbed my arm. "Edward didn't tell you anything... About me and Emmett... After the love-bird remark earlier, did he?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Don't worry, he didnt. You two can't be that bad can you?" She gave me a guilty look. I laughed again.

As I walked into Carlisle's office, seeing Edward write something- A letter, I think. "Hey." I said, leaning against the doorframe. "Hi, Bella." Edward said, getting up to wrap me in his arms. "How'd it go?" He asked, kissing my forehead. "Not so great." I sighed, putting on my best act.

"I thought so." He mumbled. I leaned back and kissed him on the neck. "Yeah, it was bad. Too bad. He kicked me out of the house." I murmured to him. "You know where to stay." He sighed, kissing me again. I let out a yawn. "C'mon, you should sleep." He told me, scooping me up and walking up to his room. "Your lucky I have a bed in here now." He laughed. "Yeah..." I yawned. It wasn't TOO late- but I was tired. He laid me down on the bed. "Good-night." He said, lightly kissing me. "Wait- Edward? I want to try something..." I said.

He smirked. "What?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I tried unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bella..." He sighed. "_Please?_? You always get your way." I said, still trying to loosen his buttons. He sighed. "Later. Your too tired. Get some rest love." He said. Getting up and turning off his light. "Tomorrow." I whispered.

He smirked again, just as I fell asleep.

**Soooo? howdya like it? well i gotta get off to skool, but im happy i got to post some. ill try adding more after! yay! lol. review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10th chapter- whoo! i dnt own twilight, just a fyi. im getting through this story faster than i expected (but i wrote it last year lol... just need the ending haha). im going to post one of my other twilight stories, too. (ill eventually post all, but i want u guys to choose the first one!) So, in a review tell me which one you want first. Renesmee At 15 (focused around renesmee at tht age, jacob, and the ups and downs of being half-human half-vampire) or Northern Lights (focused on rosalie, where the cullens move to their hometown with a lot of drama along the way..) well, ill quit blabbering. enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes.

I got up, and stretched. I was wearng a pair of Rosalies pajamas, which I don't know why any of them had- was it to be more "human"? I didn't know. I didn't bring anything with me, I was kicked out on such short notice.

As I strecthed, I hoped that I didn't rip them- they probally costed hundreds of dollars, and they **ARE** Rosalies. I hoped out of bed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I walked in to see Esme cooking something delicious, then finding Emmett and Rosalie sitting at the island, flirting with each other. "Good morning, Bella." Esme said, turning to me. "I hope you enjoy pancakes." She smiled. I noticed that she, Rosalie and Emmett were all in pajamas. Weird. Human like though, I thought. "Why-" I started. Emmett cut me off. "Reason one: More human like, exceptally if humans do come over. Reason two: They're comfortable, and cool. I guess that's two reasons, so reason four: I think Rose looks hot in them, well, she _is_ hot in them. _Damn hot_. _And_-"

I cut him off. "I get it." I heaved, slightly laughing. Rosalie's beatiful voice rang along with mine. She patted Emmett's muscular chest. "You know him." She joked. I sat down at the island next to her, as Esme sat down some wonderfull looking pankcates in front of me.

They smelled delicious. I didn't want to look like a pig and scarf them down, so I went a little slower than usual. Wow, and I thought my cooking was good. I could so see Charlie here right now, I thought. Making me think of him made me sort sad- and mad though, too. I finished up my pankcakes as Rose brought me some clothes to change into.

They were reallly nice, a eight-hundred dollar dress from France. "Why do I need something this nice?" I asked. "You'll see." Esme said, passing to go up stairs. She was in a nice dress too. Odd, I thought. But I guess I'll just have to find out.

"Meet us down stairs!!" Alice sing-songed to me as I walked into the bathroom to change. The dress was amazing, it was also easy to wear- I'm so not into fashion. I walked downstairs, seeing Esme, Rosalie, and Alice stand before me. "So what are we doing exactly?" I asked. "Bachorette party!!" They sang together. "What?! Your kidding me!!" I laughed, swatting the air as if there were flies in front of me. "You don't have to!! Really!!" I told them. "Then were going to go dress shopping!!!" Alice piped up. Rosalie and Esme shot a glance at her. "Never mind!!" She squeaked. "Bella... You don't have to do any of this if you don't want to." Alice told me solemly. "No, no. It's okay!!" I told her, hugging her. She nodded. "Ohh... Thank you!!" She told me.

We walked out the door, taking Edward's volvo. I sat in the front while Esme drove. Rose and Alice leaned up to me as we were heading toward- well, wherever my bachorlette party was. "Tommorow, if you want, Alice and I will show you this amazing beach, where it doesn't matter if we sparkle. It's so fun, you'll love." Rose whispered to me. Alice nodded. "You in?" Alice asked. "Yeah!!" I told them. "But I'll need-" I started, but Alice stopped me. "Your covered." She told me, smiling. I leaned back in my seat, hoping that everything will work out just fine.

About fifteen minutes later, we drove up into this huge, amazing, and beautiful mansion like place. Just from the front I could tell that it had a huge pool, two stories, and a dance room. Wow!! Just from that?! "You shoulnd't have!!" I gushed, hugging Esme, Rosalie, and Alice as we were getting out. When we got inside, pratically everyone we knew were here. Jessica,, Angela... Everyone from highschool- all my friends. A few people whom I didn't know, I guessed that the Cullens knew them, though. There was even... Renee!! "Oh, Bella!! Bella!! Over here!!!" She jumping up and down like crazy, probally tearing her dress. I hugged her. "Hi, Mom." I told her. She knew about this? I glanced at Esme, who smiled.

Jessica ran up to me then, talking on "motor-mouth" mode. "Hey, Bella! Wassup? I can't belive your marrying Edward!" She gushed, hugging me. She handed my a slip of paper. "Call me! By the way, I'm still with Mike! Tootles!" She ran off somewhere else. Well then...

The party went by so fast. Everyone there got invintations to the wedding. We soon set off for dress shopping.

As soon as I thought we should just give up, we came across amazing brides maids dresses and the most beautiful wedding dress. The brides maids dress weren't exactly white- It was more like a pearly color. They were light and airy- V-neck, thick spagetti straps, and very long. The wedding dress, was just as amazing. Strapless, perfectly white, and long. It was amazing- and on me it was wonderfull. Rosalie and Alice were my only to brides maids. We would have to have Alices tailored, but otherwise everyones fit, at look perfect on them.

We quickly purchased them, easily going up to at least ten thousand dollars. Woah. We got in the car and headed back to the house. I decided to ask. I couldn't help myself. "So, everyone has an inventation... But I don't even know when it is?!" I asked. They all sighed. I laughed. "Two weeks from today." Alice told me. "Oh." "Oh, okay." I added. Two weeks? It was almost nightfall when we got back to the house. Edward knew what I wanted.

We reached the house, but it was only eight- o'clock. We decided to watch Juno- I don't know why, we just felt like some comedy, but tradegy, I guess. As soon as it was over I went upstairs, waiting for Edward.

He finally came in. I sat up, looking at him.

"You know what I want." I stated. He nodded. "No, Bella." He said, lying on the bed. I crossed my arms, pouting. "You said so." I told him. He look at me with apolegetic eyes. "No." He said. "Edward!!" I said. "_C'mon_!!! What's the risk?" I pouted.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Edward." I said, this time serious.

He shut his eyes- probally thinking. I let him.

It seemed like forever, ten minutes.

"Fine." He said. I smirked. Yes! I thought. So....... You know what happened.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was morning. I loved last night. I looked at the clock. Eight. Fairly on time, I thought.

I went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Rosalie and Emmett were there. "So, did you tear up the room?!" He lauged. Rosalie looked at me, smirking and rolling her eyes. "Rose and I wouldn've destroyed the house!!" He laughed. Rosalie playful punched him in the arm. "Shut up." I heard her mutter, a sly smile playing across her lips. I laughed, then countinuing to eat a great breakfast.

I finished up quickly, then going up to change into a tank top in shorts, having my bathing suit under since Alice and Rose were taking me to the beach. I never really went swimming, not to mention the beach. I went everyonce in a while. It wasn't really my thing. I wore an ugly one piece pink suit. While Alice and Rose looked like models in theirs.

We quickly got to the beach about thirty miles away. It only took ten minutes thanks to Alices driving. It was a private beach, and it was beatfull. The sun was out, which made Rosalie and Alice sparkle. Alice didn't really like sparkling, for whatever reason, but there was no way of avoiding it. I put on sunblock, I get sunburned easily. Rose didn't, she didn't mind sparkling...It just made her prettier. We swam and messed around for a while. Soon I didn't feel so great. Was I _sick_? Right before the wedding?

I sighed, laying down in the warm sand. I lost track of time. Next thing I knew I was in the car. I fell asleep. "Woah." I said quitly. "You awake." Rose said looking over me. "You okay?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't... Really know." I told her. I keep on seeing different things." Alice stated blankly. "The wedding. This little child on the beach with Jacob. The wedding again. Things like that." Alice added. I thought over everything. What?- That was the only question racing through my mind.

We soon got back to the house. I was beat. I went up stairs and just fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Edwards cold body at my side. "Good morning sunshine." He said, lightly kissing me. "Morning." I said quietly, I then yawned. "You feel okay?" He asked. I nodded. "What time is it?" I asked. "Only six-thirty. Your up early." He told me. "Hmm..." I replied. We sat still for a moment. I leaned over, trying to kiss him. He smirked.

I slowly got up and streched. I felt...Weird. I suddenly had to puke. "One sec." I told Edward running down the hall to the bathroom, vomiting. I brushed my teeth again, getting Edward to come downstairs with me. I was really hungry. "Moring, Bella. Do you like eggs and toast?" She asked. I nodded. They both sounded really good right now. "Morning!" Alice chirped. This time Alice was here, not Rose. She must be out hunting... Or with Emmett. "You feeling any better?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. I nodded. After I vomited I felt better. "Yeah." I said, eating my breakfast quickly.

After I ate, I decided to take a long, hot shower- just to relax. The hot water felt good, even though it felt like I was burining in a fire. When I got out of shower and was putting on my, or I mean Esmes, top, I noticed something. A nudge. What the hell. I thought for about ten minutes until I came up with something. "Sh!!t." I mumbled. I quickly brushed out my hair and put on a little make-up.

I couldn't be what I thought I was._ He's a vampire. Besides, even if he was human, it had only been one day. Oh God_.

As I was brushing out my hair I heard a light knock from the door downstairs. I finished getting dressed and ran downstairs to see who it was. Jacob. For a moment I totally forgot about what happened in the shower. I ran over and hugged his warm, bare, chest. "Hey Jake!" I told him, trying, to wrap my arms around him so I could give my Jacob a hug.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked, as he was grabbing his coat, and heading out the door to work. Jake shrugged. "Just wanted to drop by, nothing much going on... Yet." He said. I was still hugging him. Carlisle nodded, then went out the door. "Hug me." I said smugly. He sqeezed me. "C-can't... B-b-... Breath, Jaake." I managed to choke out. He let go. "Sorry." He said, laughing. I rubbed my soulders.

Alice started running out the door. Rosalie and Esme grabbed her arms. "What's going on?!" They stated at the same time.

"I...Don't know exactly. I can't see anymore. The last thing I saw was actually a word, a name. _Renesmee_. Then, I lost it. All gone. It's because of... Bella, or something, oh, and Jacob." She said. They let go of her. Instead of running out the door, she sat again the wall.

"Oh." I said. All eyes turned toward me. All golden, except for Jacobs. "Bella..." Alice said, her eyes in space. "Do you know what's going on." She said, she didn't say it in asking voice. She must know somethings up. Uhhh... What was I going to say? I didn't **REALLY** know what was going on. I shook my head. "I don't know exactly." I told her. Was all of this true? Was what I thought true? I didn't know... Yet.

I was so confused. I swear. First;_ I think I'm pregnant_. Second; _Jacob comes_. Third; _Alice has random visions. Something must be seriously wrong with my life,_ I thought sourly.

**k so how did u like this chapter? review :) hard to post today cuz its my bros bday and my 'older sister' has been sick the last 3 days. aha. ill add more, so hold on! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**makin' it quick- i dnt own twilight, and review. oh and this = :)**

Everyones eyes were on me for one more long moment, then they turned back to Alice. She was shaking her head. "That's all I have." She told us. "It's horrible." She said, sobbing tearless cries. Esme lightly hugged her. "Alice, dear, it'll all be fine. I'm sure of it." She told her. "Edward?" She asked. He stayed quiet, reluctanly. Did he know? I piped up quickly. "I'm taking a walk..." I grabbed my coat and my shoes, then headed out the door, Edward right behind me.

I started heading toward where I thought our meadow was. It was peacefull. Realaxing- exceptally since I didn't know what EXACTLY was happening. We got to the river, which, of course, I didn't know how I was going to cross it. I sighed. Edward was right behind me. "Bella?" He asked. "Hmm..." This is how our conversation started. One that might affect he and I for the rest of our lives.  
_"What's going on?" _He asked.  
I shook my head.  
_"Really."_  
I shrugged.  
_"Really Bella, really." _He pleaded.  
"Edward." I stated.  
_"What." _He whispered under his breath.  
I couninued relcutanly. _"...I... Really, down to my heart truly, don't know, exactly what is going right now." _I told him. He didn't answer. Instead, he helped me over the river and took us to our meadow. One of my few happy places.

We layed down in silence. I was just staring at Edward, dazed. "So...?" He asked. "Are you going to tell me?" I sighed. "Edward. I don't know." I told him. "He leaned over starting to kiss me. We ended up having a make-out session. Wicth I loved, of course. "I love you." I sighed, telling him between gaps. "Of course you do. Your mine. Forever." He told me, holding me tighter against his chest. I ended up falling asleep. The next morning I woke fine. At first. I took a shower, but I noticed something right as I got out. A bump. A noticeable one. I sighed. Was I just fat? I knew that couldn't be true. I sat down, thinking for at least fifteen minutes before making my dessicion. I had to tell Edward. He would flip out. In a bad way. I quickly got dressed, trying to find a loose shirt. No luck. Sh!!t.

I then pulled on some jeans, brushed my hair out and did my make-up. I felt awkward. I quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen to eat. Edward was there. I would tell him. At some point... Today, I thought. I had to today. "Morning." He said, kissing my cheek. "Hey..." I said weakly. "Nothing!!" I said, trying act perky. I picked up my pancakes and started eating them, so he couldn't interrupt me. When I was down, I grabbed my shoes and a coat. Edward was behind me. "Where you going?" He asked me, suspiciously. "For a walk. I need to tell you something." I told him quietly. He followed me outside, and we went to our forest yet again.

I started calling it "our forest" because it was a beautiful way to our meadow. We got there, and I had my back to Edward, just like when I first met him- when he followed me into the forest. "What is it." It wasn't really a question- It was a statement. I sighed. "I think... I think I'm... I think I might be... Pregnant." I said, spitting out the last word. He was silent. I was too. I was scared. Alot.

We stood in silence for about ten minutes.  
_"Serious?" _He asked- seriously.  
I nodded.  
_"No."_  
I nodded.  
"**_NO." _**He said again, louder this time.  
"Yes." I said quietly.  
This time, I didn't hear him. He must've shook his head, I thought.  
He was silent for another long moment.

"Lets go." I said, turning around- carefull not to look at him, and headed toward the house again.

We got to the river yet again. This time, instead of getting help, I walked in it. It was getting deeper and deeper. Soon enough, It went just below my shoulders. I didn't care. ...Even though I was soaking wet. I heard Edward sigh behind me.

"Lets go." I stated, wading through the river- it was slowly getting shallower. "Bella?" Edward asked as I got out of the river, shivering and wet. He was dry, he jumped. "Y-yes?" I stuttered. "Turn" I turned around, afraid of what his expression may be. "You could've just asked me to help you cross the river." He told me, a small smile crawling onto his face. At least he cracked some humor, I thought.

**agh gtg guys. ill add more tomoro. srry the chptr is so short. review! w/ love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ok ima make this quick: review, read, etc etc :) ps: here r the links to the wedding dresses, and the bachorlette party dresses (sum of them r old, cuz i had sum of the story of stardoll lol) Bacholorette Party Dresses: .com/bacholerette_party_looks/set?id=17398920 Wedding Dresses: .com/wedding_stardoll/set?id=11408811 btw i hav the "cover" for the story, just keep looking if u want :) back to the story!**

We walked over to the garage. "Volvo." Edward stated.

I followed his comand.

We quickly drove to Forks Hopsital, where Carlisle was.

He went up to the receptionest. "Yes? Appoinemt number? Emergency- doesn't look like one. Need to make an appointment?" The receptionest asked in a jumble. " I need to talk to ." Edward stated serioiusly. "Why? Appointment?" She asked, glaring at him. Edward sighed. "I'm his son." Edward stated. "Uh-huh, really." She said. "You don't look a thing like him, except that your really light, and have golden eyes light him. Oh, and I guess your hair is a LITTLE like his. But still, your not, stop faking. Now what do you want?" She asked him. "Really." Edward pleaded. "I am. I'm adopted." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

I spoke up then. "Really. He is." I told her. _"What-Ever!!" _She said, making it seem like more than two syllables.

Just then, Carlisle came walking by the front area. Must have gotten out of surgery, going to check on a new paitnent? I thought. "Dad." Edward said, he always called Carlisle dad in the hospital. But everyone of Carlisle and Esmes "kids" switch of by calling them "Mom" or "Dad" and by their real names. "Oh. Edward, yes?" He said. Carlisle looked over at the receptionest, her face filled with shock. "Bella... Thinks she knows something." Edward mumbled. Carlisle looked at me with curious eyes. "I... *sigh*... think that, I um... Am..." I trailed off. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Pregnant." I spit out, just like when I told Edward.

Carlisle blinked a couple of times. "I don't know how to respond..." He stated, trailing off. "Don't expect me home until late, Edward. I'll do my research." He said, first looking at Edward, then at me. Then, the speakers called him for room "408". "I.. Have to go. Have a good day." He said, quickly rushing off to the other side of the hospital.

Edward sighed. It was a silent way home.

I went inside, Esme cooking lunch for me. I sat down, awaiting a bowl of pasta. "Thanks." I mumbled quietly, eating it quickly. It was delicious. Everyone went out hunting, so I had the house to myself for about two hours.

After I was done, I cleaned up my dishes and started watching TV. There wasn't much on, but football was on. San Fransico 49's against the Dallas Cowboys. Emmett would like it, so I recorded it. As it was saving, I felt a strong pain in my abdomin. Crap!!

I wanted to yell, but I didn't. I ran into the bathroom, puking. I brushed my teeth once more, when there was a knock on the door. I quietly went over and looked out to see who it was...

_Jacob._

What the hell?? What was He doing Here? I was about to open the door when I thought: Why should I let him in? I sighed. Jacob pounded on the door again. I didn't awnser, instead, I went upstairs and took a nap. The knocking countinued for about another five minutes. Then it was dead silence. I sighed in relive. That is, until I heard someone opening my door. I screamed. "Dude, just shut up!! It's me, Bella- Jacob. Gosh, you sound like a screaming horse." He laughed. I glared at him. "Well, thanks for barging in on me!! You scared the heck out of me!!" I told him, getting up. I ran to the bathroom, hopefully for the last time. "You don't look so good..." Jacob started.

"Shut your mouth." I muttered, _(trying)_ to push him away. I sat on the couch in silence.

"C'mon, Bells... Tell me. What's wrong?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I said. "Just a little food poisining." I lied.

He looked at me like a maniac. "Puh-leeze, Bella. Your the worst liar this century! Maybe even in all of exsistence!!" He told me, doing hand motions.

"Oh, thanks. That really made me feel better." I told him sarcastically.

He shook his head. "Sorry." He said quietly with his head down.

That made me perk up a bit. "Well, actually Jacob... I'm not sure what exactly is going on." I told him confessingly. "...O-h.. Oh." He stuttered. "O..Kay." He finally said. I looked into his deep eyes when he suddleny stood up.

Bloodsuckers are a mile away. Later, Bella." Jacob said, waving to me as he left. It was too late- I was about to scream in his face for saying that. Didn't he know that I was going to be one soon? Gosh, Jacob and his stupid remarks. He was right though, they came in about a minute later, Edward first. "Hey." He said, coming to kiss me. A moment later, he flinched. "What." I asked-replied. "You smell like a werewolf." He told me. "A stinky one." Rosalie and Jasper said- but Rosalie more muttered it then said it- in sync, as they were walking in. "Agreed." Edward said, laughing. "But that's okay... I still love you." He said, kissing me again. I giggled nercously.

"Funny." I smirked. "The wedding is in four days and your already taunting me. Hmm." I giggled. "Bella, oh Bella. Just get some sleep- you need it." He started jokingly, but then got very serious at the end. Uh oh. I slowly walked upstairs and changed. I crawled into bed staring up at the ceiling. What was wrong with him? I thought. I guess I'll have to find out in the morning...

Morning came, but not soon enough. I fell asleep before Carlisle got back, so I didn't know what to expect. Well, In a way, I did, but just a tiny little bit. I was pretty sure I wasn't pregnant- vampires can't have children, and Edward _IS_ one. I sighed in relief. I got up and slowly strecthed. As soon as I did that, my hands flew immediatly down to my stomach. I was bigger. Much bigger. I sighed. I'm just fat, I thought. Esme makes all these great meals that I'm not used to, it's okay. I thought. I walked downstairs to see if Edward was any better. Hopefully he was. Of course, I had my doubts.

Well, maybe I was wrong. Very, wrong.

"Bella." Edward said, sounding like a robot- almost. He grabbed my arm- he was freezing. "Follow me." He muttered, pulling me upstairs again.

Carlisle was in the room... Whatever room it was supposed to be. "Bella... Good morning." Carlisle said, flipping through some papers. "Hi...?" I said weakly. Carlisle look up at me. "Bella... I don't know how to put this but..." He sighed.

"Your pregnant."

I laughed weakly, shaking my head. "No I'm not." I stated. "Edward's a vampire. That's not possible." I told him. Carlisle sighed, shaking his head. "There's more." He told me. I started to realize that he was serioius, but not as serioius as he was as insipred. Edward on the other hand... Looked like he was going to exploded. "W-what?" I stammered, getting worried.

"Your not just that..." Carlisle pondered, wondering how he should put it in words. "Your pregnant... With twins..." Carlisle wondered of in deep thought.

_"WHAT??!!" _I screeched. Edward narrowed his eyes, leaving the room.

Rosalie must of heard my screaming- worried?- we were actually getting to be great friends. Oh, and soon to be sisters. Rosalie came into the room, but first being pushed out of the way by Edward. "Please, watch where your going!" Rosalie told him, rubbing her forearm. He hissed at her. She didn't respond back, knowing how he is. She leaned against the door frame looking from Carlisle to me. "What's wrong?" She asked warily, afraid that Edward might do something.

"N-nothing Rosalie... Edward just... In a mood?" I told her. Rosalie looked in Edward's way with icy eyes. Edward hissed at her again, just as Emmett was passing by. "Don't hiss at my girl." He muttered, glaring at Edward. He wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist, his lips to her neck. "C'mon, babe, let's go." I heard him say. "Hold on." She said, her full attention toward me and Carlisle. Emmett slinked away, still glaring at Edward, but gave me a worried and hopeful grin.

She took a quick glance at Carlisle, then queitly left the room. "But the thing is.." Carlisle countinued, "One of them is full blood vampire, and the other is half-human half-vampire. Nince months, or one month. It's your desicion." Carlisle stated, a sad look in his eyes. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. "Wha-what do you mean?" I fianally managed to ask. Carlsile peered at me. "Only one can live. It's your choice..." Carlisle stated, trying to figure out a way to tell me in more words. What did he mean? He countiuned as soon as I realized what I meant...

"O-oh..." I stated almost silently. Twins? I can only choose one? I never thought about me having kids. But ever since I hear this (which happened not so long ago) it's like there was a switch in my head that changed from "Fun-loving young adult" to "Mother control". I was shocked. Now, I couldn't just choose one... I couldn't. That would be impossible. I couldn't do it. I couldn't... I stormed out of the room, out of the house, and wandered into the damp forest.

I knew I couldn't just walk away from relaity, like I have for the past couple days. It wouldn't work, as much as I wanted it to.

"Edward." I finally stated after a long moment of silence. "I can't. I can't choose one of my own kids over the other... It's just not... Right." I told him quietly, letting it sink in. "You'll die." Edward said harshly. I looked up at him. I couldn't leave him. He was... Mine. "Bite me." I told him, looking up at him with wide eyes. If I became a vampire, wouldn't that save the twins? The half vampire would become full, and then both of them would live- and I would live too. Right?

Edward looked at me like I was high on something. Or what Emmett calls _"Crazy Flakes"_ or _"Stupid Juice". _I looked down. He didn't awnser. I glanced up at him for a long moment. Still no awnser. Looking at him like that, with no motion whatsoever, you would think he was a living statue. After about ten minutes, Edward still didn't awnser. "Fine then." I muttered under my breath. _"I'll just ask Carlisle to bite me. Rosalie can help raise the twins since you apparently don't want to be a part of this."_ I added as I was getting up and speed walking toward the house.

**like it? hate it? imma post more so hold ur breath!**


	13. Chapter 13

**quick && simple: thnx for all the warm reviews peeps, and on w/ the story!!**

_"I'll just ask Carlisle to bite me. Rosalie will help raise the twins since you apparently don't want to be apart of this."_

I didn't look back. I didn't care.

I wasn't going to leave him or anything, he was just angry right now and I'm desperate.

My point was I didn't know if he got up and followed me. I was just going to let him cool down for a while. I bounded up the steps and into the house. Things weren't too tense in the house.

Carlisle was studing about my _"condition", _Esme was making me lunch- yet I skipped breakfast. I didn't know where Alice and Jasper were, but Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch- Rosalie's head on Emmett's lap. Emmett was twirling a pieace of her blonde hair and they were making "lovey-dovey" faces at each other and talking. Nothing reallly strange going on. Rosalie looked up when I walked. "Hey." She said, then countinued with Emmett.

I walked over and sat down. I glanced at the TV._ "What Not To Where"_ was on, with the volume really low, no one was paying attention to it.

"Where's lil' Eddie?" Emmett asked. "Outside. In the forest." I replied, looking at I was wearing. Pajamas. "Oh." Emmett said quietly. "Something must be wrong... Huh? I'll go check." He said. "I wouldn't do that..." I mumbled. "Agreed." Rosalie said. "You saw how he was earlier." She said. "It's okay. He's probally just... Surprised." He said, getting up. Pecking Rosalie on the cheek, he bounded on outside toward Edward.

As soon as Emmett was gone, Rosalie confronted me. "Bella..." She stated sternly. I sniffled in a sigh. "Carlisle will explain." I sobbed, quickly rushin upstairs. How could this happen? My wedding was Tuesday! It was already Friday! I didn't know what to do! I then noticed Esme in front of me. "Oh, Esme!" I heaved.

"Bella," she breathed breathlessly. "Oh, what am I going to do?!" I asked. I felt like I was in some kind of movie, in a bad way. Esme shook her head. "I don't know... But I might have some ideas up my sleeve." Esme told me. That gave me a spring of hope. "Yes?!" I asked anxiously. "Well..." Esme started. "I don't know if any of these will help- or work, but I'll telll you them, because it's a start, right?" She told me. "Mmmm Hmmm!" I replied nodding my head in encourgement.

By midnight, we had many things on our idea list. Esme was perfect. I would have the first one in a month, the next, later. Of course, we hoped that it would work... "Esme, your brillant, thank you!" I said, squeezing her tight. I quickly went to sleep, happy. I would have my kids, and my life, safe. Plus, tomorrow was Saturday- less than four days than the wedding!!

I woke up the next morning, even bigger than before. I could easily pull off saying that I was about one month pregnant. Scary. I looked through the clothes that I had- which wasn't much, ever since Charlie kicked me out. I couldn't find anything that fit right. I settled on a pair of wide legged jeans, and a black tank top. It was the only thing that fit, at least a little. But it was really tight, and it was noticable that I was pregnant. Oh, well. I pulled through my hair and did light make up. I wonder where Edward was. I rushed downstairs, not finding him.

Gosh, why does Edward have to do this? Expecially a couple days before the wedding? Ugh! I quietly walked into the kitched, Esme quickly serving me some french toast and eggs. Yum. I was noticably bigger, but since she, and everyone else in the room _(which consisted of Alice, having strain on her face, Jasper, looking like he wanted to sooth her, Rosalie, looking like _she was _daydreaming, and of course, motherly Esme)_ were vampires, they were good about it. I finished up, and went outside, no one stopping me.

I walked in the wet dirt and crossed over into the damp, mushy grass. I looked around silently as I was headed toward where I last saw Edward. I quietly stepped through a steam, making sure I was extra steady. A couple minutes into I saw Emmett, leaning against a tree- right near where I did last see Edward. "Emmett." I stated. He turned around. "Oh, hey. Yeah, Edward's over there. I calmed him down, but not by much." He stated, heading back toward the house."Wait." I said. "Have you been trying to explain to him all night?" I asked. He nodded. "Uh huh." "Oh. Well, thanks Emmett." I told him. "Anything for my lil' sis." He said, heading back toward the house.

I slowly walked toward, Edward, I was now starting to see him in an amazing meadow. "Edward." I stated calmy.

He didn't aweser for a moment. "Bella." He said, breathlessly, at last. "I'm sorry. Forget about what I did. I shouldn't be acting like this. It's my fault." He stated, slowly embracing me. He seemed to be alarmed. Very alamered. "C'mon." I stated. "Lets get back to the house." I told him. I could tell Edward was tense and very angry with himself. I walked into the house, seeing Esme decorate and get ready for the wedding. "Bella." She said. "Lets go get the dress tailored." She said, eyeing me and the dress. I laughed. "Right." Alice flitted down the room quietly and started to decorate as Esme and I left the house.

After getting the dress tailored and helping Alice decorate at home, Carlisle wanted to see me. "Yeah?" I asked as I followed him into his office. We went through a long process. Apparently, there wasn't a half-vampire baby. It was full blood human. I didn't see what was so bad about that, at first. But as Carlisle explained, I would have to get one of them out of me before the full blood one does something... I started freaking out. "Don't worry." Carlisle stated. "We can do it the day after the wedding. You don't want to go on a honeymoon like that, either way." He stated. I sighed.

_Ughh..._

"Right." I said. After a few more minutes the decision was final. The vampire baby would be born the day after the wedding, and the human one... Whenever it comes. I quickley rushed to bed that night. I woke up knowing it was Moday... Tomorrow was the weddding. I was ready. Easily. I slipped on jeans and a too small T-shirt. It looked like I was a month and a half pregnant. _That's what I get, _I thought.

As the day past, people running around and getting ready, it finally became nightfall. Alice wanted me to avoid Edward for the day, just so I get to see him at the wedding. That's so Alice, I thought. I fell asleep slowly, excitement creeping over me. I woke up the next morning, super excited, and of course, bigger. As soon as I got up, I slid into my dress, which made me look thin- thankfully, and went to the bathroom so Rosalie and Alice could do my hair and makeup.

"_Ahhh!_ It's _soooo_ adorable!" Alice squeeked. Rosalie nodded in agreement. "C'mon, we have to get you ready and beautiful. I'm not saying that your not, haha! You know what I mean, though." Rosalie laughed, pulling me over to them. Rosalie, with her beatuiful wavy blonde trellises, started to slightly curly my brunette hair. Alice, being the little "artist" got to work on my eyes and the rest of my make-up. Within less than twenty minutes, I looked amazing. It looked like it must've taken and at least six hours to do this.

Rosalie and Alice rushed out and got ready themselves. I had a moment for myself at last. These were the last few moments that I would be a Swan. In a few minutes, I would soon become a Cullen! Hearing everyone quiet down form downstairs, the music started playing- and I would be heading down there soon. I was so excited!

**kinda a filler chapter. now on to the wedding and so on :) which ill b adding... now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**quick again: i dnt own twilight, review, and read! :)**

I took a couple of deep breaths. My only two bridesmaids, Alice and Rosalie, walked down the stairs ahead of me. I then slowly started after them. After reaching the bottom step, I saw Edward. Edward. That was all I can think of. I just stared at him like there was nothing more in the world but him. Exchanges vows, the priest finally announced us husband and wife. Edward kissed me long and passionitly.

I don't know how long we kissed. It didn't seem quite long enough. People came by and greeted us, hugging and chatting with everyone. Even Jacob was there. He seemed... Glad, actually. "Hey, Bells." He had said after cutting they cake. Sneaking in a dance with him after seemed to be a good thing, trying to see what's new in his life.

"Nothing much." He said. "You?" I laughed. "Well, I'm best friends with my best childhood friend, I'm married, I-..." I broke off at the last part. Jacob cocked his head and looked at me. "What?" He asked. " I... Um, And... My... Dad, d-didn't show u-u-pp?" It sounded like a stuttureing question. But it was true. But honestly, I really didn't want Jacob to know that I was pregnant.

He gave a silent chuckle, a confused one though. "Yeah, that's true." He said. "Hey, you think I could hang here for a while? My dad and I are in some hot water now, and none of the packs wants me to stay with them- they say I take up too much space." He said. "Yeah! That would be fine!" I told him quickly, then realizeing what was going on.

Jake gave me a strange look, then shrugged. The song ended and we broke apart. Everyone was at the wedding. Except Charlie. All my friends from high school... Even Tanya and her family. My mom and Phil were there too. After saying good-bye to everyone, the wedding was finally over. Time went by so fast!

The only person who didn't leave was Jake. No one mind him being there... for a while. He kept on telling Rosalie all these dumb blonde jokes. "Shut up, Jake." I told him as I was heading up stairs to change. Rosalie silently got up and flitted to my side- Alice was already upstairs. Reaching the last step, I heard and felt something. It was painful. "AGH!!!!" I screamed, then fell over unintenionally. I was starting to black out... I couldn't say anything like "  
What's happening?" or "Help!" or "Save the babies!" they were on there own, and so was I. I took one last, painful breath, and slowly drifted away...

I woke up in a dimley lighted room. I could tell it was the extra room that Carlisle has upstairs just in case... for what? Well, I guess this. I looked out the window. Dark and rainy. Ugh. I don't really remeber what happened. Why was I in here? I layed silently for a minute trying to remeber. That's when I got it. But before I could register the fact of what actually happened, I was out again.

As I was in my sleep, thoughts were going through my mind. They were searching for something... I knew I was. Some thought, or a trace of memory. The last thing I could remeber... Or feel, was... Was... Before I fainted. Just like that. Of course. My mind would just snap shut the moment I need it the most. My mind skimmed through my thoughts and memories, the only thing catching my mind was Jacob. Just Jacob. Only Jacob. Sighing, I think, once more, I let my mind rest and eventually drifted yet again. The last thought I thought was Jacob.

_Of course._

**just another quick chapter cuz ima hav the nxt chapter in jacobs pov. yay! haha. so lemme just save this and add it :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey everyone. quick again! btw i dnt think ill add any more chapters after this tonite, but im not sure. enjoy! btw again, srry tht i havnt been saying "chater 5" or whatever. but u kno what chapter it is, huh? :) on with the story!**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

**Preface**

_Life sucks, then you die._

_And basically, that's how mine is at this very moment. Maybe not for me, but for the person I loved._

"Will she be alright?" I asked Edward softly. We were both sitting down on the couch as Carlisle worked upstairs, tellling us there was too much blood for both of us to come up. Even for me, and I'm not evena frickin' vampire. Gosh. Edward was silent for a moment. Probally trying to get into Carlisle's mind. "I... Don't know..." He whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh." I was so quiet I was barely able to hear my own voice. Everyone was scattered around the house, being quiet. All of a sudden, I had a urge. A strange kind of urge, one pulling my thoughts telling me to go upstairs. I was about to, but Bella's stupid bloodsucker knew what I was thinking. "Don't." Edward said, in a raspy voice. I sighed heaving down again. I knew I had to get up there, one way or another...

Of course, the little midget-freak vampire couldn't see me. So if I could keep my thoughts calm and collected and think about something else while I got to Bella, I might actually be fine. Perfect. I glanced over at Edward, he didn't seem to be reading my thoughts. Or anyones. He just stared at the TV with a blank expression. Perfect. "Uh... I'm going to go outside. Fresh air." I said quietly, getting up and walking out the front door. I thought of different things- the sizes of the trees, the scent, how bad vampires smelt... Werewolf stuff. Soon enough I was one story below the window where Bella was... Where I _THOUGHT_ Bella was.

I quickly hopped up to the window, hoping no one saw me. Opening the window I queitly hopped in silently. I was right. Bella was here. Thank God- I was afraid I'd come to find the dumb blonde and the buff guy, Emmett, I think, going at it. _What does he see in her?_ I shrugged the feeling off and rushed over to her, making sure she was breathing. She was. Thank you, I thought silently. My hand went across her head, she was shivering. "Bella?" I asked softley. "It's me, Jake." I whispered. "Jake?" She asked queitly in a groggy voice.

"Yes? _Yes_?" I asked eargerly. "I'm here Bella. Yeah, it's me, Jacob. What?" I asked pleadingly. She smilied at me. "I'm glad your here..." She told me. I smiled. "Me too." I said. She looked like she wanted to add more, but a sudden scream ripped through her throught. "Bella? Bella? Bella! What's wrong?!" I asked. Soon enough, Edward came in, along with Carlisle and Alice.

"Of course it was you, dog." Alice snarled. "I can't see what was happening- what did you do?" "Nothing!" I told her. Alice just glared, then turned to Edward, one eyebrow raised. Edward shook his head. "He didn't do anything." His voice was just above a whisper. "Alice, get out of here. Jacob..." Carlisle started. There must've been too much blood, but, couldn't think of a reason for me to leave. Sucker

But suddenly, I regretted that. That I thought that - Carlisle, was a sucker. In a way, he was. A blood sucker. But maybe, just maybe, he's a good part of my life. He's trying to save Bells life... I had to give him that.

Edward glanced at me and smiled. It was a short, humorless, and hopless smile. It was, as if, he was gratefull. Bella screeched once again, and his head snapped back and looked toward Bella. She screamed yet again, and Edward pushed me out of the room and into the hallway. I heard the door click shut behind me and lock. Edward was in there to remain with his dying wife.

I sat out there in the hallway, dumbstruck. It took me a moment to register the fact that I was here, out in the hallway, just sitting here doing nothing while Bella was on the other side of the wall. Dying. I groaned at kicked the door. I heard a angry and stressed sigh. I waited a moment, impatient. No one opened the door for me. I could hear Bella's pulse going out of control and her screaming being clogged. Blood? I thought. I banged on the door a couple of times and kicked it for good measure. There was a slight dent it in, barley noticable to the naked eye. Gosh, even their doors our made of steel or something, I thought. I smirked, hoping Edward heard that remark. Again, there was another exasperated scream. Bella.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. My Bella. Bella. Please, Bella, please. Please let Bella live... That's all I want_.

I heard a frusted groan and low angry-sounding mumbling. I heard the door knob fumble a little, and Edward was speed walking out. The door slammed behind him. He skidded downstairs and grabbed a jacket. He opened the front door and slammed it. I could hear his car revving as he sped down the highway. Where the hell was he going? Can't he see that his wife is dying here?

I took a risk. I took one last glance at the door Bella was behind and went outside to the big river, where pixi- Alice, was. She was sitting there, her head in her hands. I sat down next to her. "Why?..." I started, knowing that she would anweser right away. Alice sighed. "He...Left. He says he KNOWS that Bella isn't going to make it. I have little hope, but I'm still hoping, and that's all that counts, right?" She said. She took a unnessicary breath and continued. "So he just... Left. Gone. He says that she's unconcious and that he hopes that this was the best thing to do. He say's that she is going to die for sure, and wants to not be around. I ask if he was going to kill himself, and he said he'll see... He hasn't made any immedite plans, yet. It's just..." She said, letting her last words hang. "Yeah." I said, knowing what she ment. Knowing EXACTLY what she ment.

We sat there in silence for a moment, taking everything in. Alice touched her cold fingers to my arm. "You should get some sleep. You look extremly tired. You need it. Get some rest." Before I could protest she dragged me into the house and pushed me onto the couch. I was out in seconds.

I woke up quite a few hours later. It was early morning. I could see that it was going to be a rainy day. It was drizzling and gray out. I smelled something delicious. Pancakes. Different kinds, too. Blueberry, Buttermilk, and chocolate chip. _Mmmmm._

"Good. Your up." I heard a voice say. I turned to see Alice sitting in a arm chair nearby. The expression on her face was calm, happy, and stressfree. I was speechless. What happened here? Everything soon came back to me. Bella! I listened hard, and I could reconize her heartbeat coming from upstairs- with a few dripping sounds, too. Must be coming from the IV. But, Bella. She was alive. Bella! I listened harder. He pulse was normal. I heard two more, too. But these were different. It was as if, there were only half alive, but not human either. I gave Alice a strange look. "She was pregnant." She said. "Didn't she tell you?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Well, she was. Twins. Only one of them was supposed to live, but she couldn't choose. Esme said she should have one now, the vampire one, and the other later, the human. But after yesterday, it didn't really work out. She's been out the whole time. We didn't expect the human one to live- well, actually, their both half-human half-vampire, as we just found out. But we didn't expect the girl to live. Carlisle says she will. The others a boy." She blabbered on and on.

Eventually I got sick of it. "Okay enough!" I said. "Lemme see her."

Alice laughed. "She's fine. Go upstairs and see her." I was frozen in place. "Oh, c'mon." She said, dragging me up. She queitly knocked on the door. "It's me." She said quietly. Bella was still in the hospital bed, but she was looking better. A little pale, as if getting over a fever but better. "Jacob." She said, her voice a little raspy. "Bells! Your... Alive." I said, trying to give her a half hug. She sighed, her warm breath on my neck. "All is well." She said, her voice a little smug. "So? I missed a lot, apparently. Explain." I told Bella and Alice, sitting in a chair near the window, waiting for the story.

Alice jumped right into it. "Well... About a hour after you fell asleep, Bella got worse. Carlisle had to save her- while trying to get Edwards last wish. For her to stay human forever." Alice said, cringing as she mentioned Edward. Bella didn't know? "Where is Edward? I need to see him..." She said, trailing off with a dreamy smile on her face. "Hush." Alice said and jumped back into her story. "I don't know everything, but long story short is, being the amazing docter Carlisle is, saved Bella, the babies, and her human form. She should be fine." Alice said. It took me a minute to absorb everything. Alice just laughed. "Well...?" Bella asked. "Edward?" Alice glanced at me. Did I really have to tell the story? Alice gave me a hopefull glance. I sighed.

"Bells..." I started. "Edward... Sort of, uhh... Left. Gone. Whoosh! Gone. Forever, I think. He said he knew you weren't going to life and doesn't want to watch you die. I dunno if he killed himself." I told her. She stared at me for a long moment. "E-Edward... Left?" She asked, tears in her eyes. I nodded solemly. She burst into tears. I bit my lip. Why did I have to explain it to her this way? "Bella...." I cooed, putting my arm on her shoulder. She leaned her head against me. "Jacob... Oh, Jacob..................." Everyone was silent for a long time then.

"Bella? Bella, everything will be okay. You didn't die. Everythings okay." I told her, trying to sooth her. She sniffled. "Your... R-r-r-rrr-r-right." She told me, holding back the tears. "I'll l-l-l-live. With you, my kids, and everyone else. I'll be adopted, like Alice and Jasper. I'll live happilly ever..." She told me, crying all over again. I knew that she wasn't okay... Alice and I let her cry. She got tired, and eventually fell asleep, her face dry with tears. I glanced down at her. She was my Bella. Bells, and hopefully she always will be.

**ok the story isnt over yet! lol. i hope u liked this chapter. in jacobs pov :) the nxt one is in his too. well, i MITE post more later. review! love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, this is going to be a bit longer... Okay, a lot longer! But I'll still write the chapter. First off, I want to tell you the usual: Read, Review, and that I don't own Twilight, sadly. Okay, now for the other stuff. I already wrote out this chapter a long time ago, but I haven't written anything after it... And that's becuase I can't think of anything. Major writers block. Also, I really want to thank everyone for their warm review, excpetally SugaransSweetXoXo for their amazing reviews and everything! And Chasia: for some reason it won't let me PM you. But I wanted to say thanks for reviewing on every chapter! And acutally, I have read the Twilight Saga, not 10 times, but 3 (haha going on 4), and I DO appreciate you reviewing, but this is my first fanfic so if you could maybe mellow out a bit and not be such a strong critic. you do have good points tho, which i happen to notice (wrote the story in 2008-2009 so its not as good as id like it to b haha) and i would really appricate it if you would. thanks. Okay, further more... i wont be able to post for about a week starting tomoro (going to my grandmas for easter, but ill b at my aunts house for easter day- if i get home early enough ill post one more chapter before i leave for the week) okay, i need your ideas ppl! on with the story! ps: srry i ddnt post yesterday, i was realllllllllly busy haha.**

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Alice. I glanced down at Bella. She looked like she was trying to sleep peacefully. As if, she knew, that if she woke up something horrible was to happen. "I don't know." Alice said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. "Edward can't hear our thoughts since he's so far away. He doesn't know she's alive. And Bella seems so... So..." She trailed off. I nodded. "Yeah. Desperate- Like, she can't _live_ without him." I finished for her. "Yeah."

Bella didn't realize that this is- well, sort of- what she did to me. Okay, well, not literally. But enough to hurt me for a while. I guess this was different. Edward wasn't waiting for his soul-mate, I was. I didn't run away from my dying wife. He did. Bella deserved better than him. And me.

"What are you think about?" Alice asked, her face looking a little sickish. I shook my head. "Nothing. Just thinking about the future for Bells." I told her. "Huh. Well, your job is to help her. The less stressed she is, the better I can see her future. It's just kinda hard with you here, and the twins..." I perked up at her last words. "Twins?" I asked. Alice nodded. "Yes. I'll tell you _alllllll_ about them. Hopefully they'll cheer you- and Bella escpecially, up." She told me.

"The older one, they boy, he's full vampire. But for some reason, he ages. Which makes me think that he's half-vampire and half-human, unlike Carlisle thinks. But what do I know! He has Bella's brunette hair, and its a bit straight like Edward's. His eyes are green, like Edward's were when he was human. But that was after he drank blood. Before they were black. so, apparently, it goes green to black, not golden to black. Interesting though! He looks to be about six months old. He's growing fast. But you've been out sleeping for three days, so I can see why." She babbled.

"Wait, _what_?" I asked. "Three days?"

She nodded. She must be getting used to having me around here.

"Okay, well continue." I said.

"Okay. The younger one, by about a day- I don't know how Bella was able to stand that, but I guess she must've been out cold, I don't know. The girl. She has curly hair like Charlie, but it's bronze like Edward's. Bella's eyes, but they stay the same color. They both have pale skin, and they can eat human food, but they prefer blood. We don't know if they have any special talents yet." She said.

I just nodded my head. "Cool." I said..._ I guess,_ I added mentally.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Bella carefully.

"How'd she live through this?" I asked. It must've been tough.

"I honestly don't know. Carlisle is doing research on it. But honestly, I think we're going to have to change her soon, I could see it in her future, that is, before you came." She said. "She won't live if we don't change her soon." She added.

I didn't like that.

Alice looked up at me, with sad eyes.

I tried to change to a better subject, to get it off my mind.

"Where's hungry dude?" I asked.

"Hungry dude?"

"Yeah. You know, the honey blond guy. He always looks hungry."

"He's _outside_, he can't stand the smell of the _blood_. And his name is _Jasper._ And he happens to be my _husband_." She snapped, getting up and leaving.

_At least she left,_ I thought.

But in reality, I shouldn't have done that. Everyone, bloodsuckers and all, needed each other. But I didn't want to belive that, no matter how true it was.

**okay writers block now.... la di la di da... Review! and give me ur ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. I'm having a serious writers block. Thanks to Chasia for good ideas :), I can make at least a short chapter... Hopefully. Haha!**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I shook my head, as if I was clearing the thought. _Whatever_, I thought.

With pretty much every blood-sucker out of the house, it was a little bit more peaceful. Now only if I could get rid of the stench...

I sighed and got up. Bella looked peaceful... Okay, well, _kind of._

I walked out of the room in search of the twins.

I found a room where they were. They were both in cribs. Blue and pink, of course.

I leaned over the blue one. Pix- _Alice _was right. Green eyes, brown hair. The thing was he reeked like vampire._ Ew._

I watched him- whatever his name was- for a minute then moved onto the little girl. Bella's eyes, that's the thing I noticed about her. Besides the whole vampire-ish thing, she was pretty ordinary. _Bella could've done better,_ I thought. I chuckled. _I crack myself up sometimes._

I shut the door quietly behind me and went back to Bella. She was stirring.

"Bella?" I asked gently.

"Mm. Jake." She said, reaching out for me.

"I'm here." I said, coming toward her.

"How are they? The twins?" She asked.

"Real good. I just checked on them. A boy and a girl." I said.

She smiled. "The boy... Tell me about him." She said.

"Curly brunette hair, kinda like that one guy... The one who's always with Blondie..." I trailed off.

"Emmett." She said.

"Yeah, him. He kinda has hair like that. Curly and brunette, but you can obvioiusly tell he got it from Charlie." I said.

She nodded. "Continue."

"Green eyes... That's about it. Otherwise he's pretty ordinary, besides the fact that he reeks like vampire." I said.

She playfully slapped my arm. "Gee, thanks." She said. At least the Bella I knew was back. I laughed.

"Jay." She said.

_"Huh?" _I asked.

"He sounds a lot like you... For whatever reason. So his name. Jay. Short for Jacob." She said, looking up and smiling at me.

"Oh. Cool." I said, trying to stay calm. But inside, I was shaking inside like a baby's rattle. _She still has feelings for me,_ I thought.

"Now, tell me about the girl." She said.

"Bronze hair, eyes just like yours." I said. "That's the only thing I notice about her. Her eyes." I said.

She gave me her best Bella smile. "Thanks, Jacob." She said.

I smiled back. "So what are you going to name her?" I asked.

She pondered for a minute.

"I don't know... Help me choose." She said.

"Annabelle." I suggested.

"Nahh... What about Taylor?" She said.

"No." I said.

We came up with a lot of suggestions, but we couldn't find one that seemed to fit her.

"Here, I'll bring her in and you tell me what you think." I said.

"'Kay."

I got up and walked to the next room to get her, but Blondie got her before me.

"I need her, Blondie." I told her.

She turned and glared at me. "For what?" She sneered.

"Bella. Now c'mon." I said, reaching out toward the little girl in her arms.

She turned away. _"No." _She snapped. "I'll bring her to Bella, you stinky mutt." She said.

She rushed passed me and into the other room. I couldn't belilive her. _Bitch,_ I thought.

I came into the other room with Blondie and Bells.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

Bella smiled at me, while Blondie glared.

"I'm still not sure. But with you, Rose, and me, we certainly can come up with something." She said.

So we were at it again.

"Renesmee?" Bella suggested.

_"Huh?" _Blondie and I asked in unison.

"Renesmee. Renee and Esme put together. Reh-nez-may. R, E, N, E, S, M, E, E." She said.

I shook my head. "I agree." Blondie said. _Wow, _I thought._ We agreed on something for once. Haa._

"Hmm... Good point. I wouldn't want to be named after my grandmothers either." Bella said, laughing. Blondie joined her.

_"Lily?" _Blondie said.

_"Ashleigh?" _I suggested.

_"Mary?" _Said Bella.

Name after name after name.

_Carina, Hannah, Annaleigh, Kristen, Tonnie, Jordyn, Angie, Misty, Nikki... The possibilites were endless._

**Okay, sorry that it's such a short chapter! I would continue it, but I need a good name for her. So I'm leaving it up to you guys! PM your name/names suggestion/suggestions or Review them. Next time I have the chance to update (most likely next week) I'll choose my favorite and that will be her name. Review! Happy Easter! w/ love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**heya, peeps! sorry i havent updated in so long- im not as big as a bella kindda person as i am w/ rose&em. idk how long this chapter is gunna b, because i hav some writers block. i know how a few things will go in the following chapters, but rite now, no so much! since a lot of you request Anna, or something along the lines of that, thasts what ill go w/. read and review! enjoy!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Anna." I said at last.

No one disagreed. They couldn't, she was my daughter.

Anna was a old name, like the Cullen's had.

It was simple, too.

I liked that.

"I like that." Rose said, mimicing my thoughts.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah." He said. "That's cool."

"Okay then it's settled. Anna's her name." I said.

"...But what about middle names?" Rose asked.

_Crap._

"Ugh, thanks for reminding us, Blondie. Now we have to go through this again." Jacob said.

"Jacob!" I snapped. Rosalie glared at him.

"Okay, middle names. Let's see..." I said.

"Jay something Cullen." I said. "What sounds good?" I asked.

"Well, is Jay just his nickname? Is it short for Jacob?" Rosalie asked.

"Just Jay." I said.

"Okay." She replied.

"What about Issac?" Jacob said. "That's an older name." He said.

"Jay Issac Cullen." Rosalie said.

She turned toward Jacob, smiling. "That sounds good." She said, agreeing with him for once.

"Hey! What about me! He's my son! I get the final decision." I said.

The turned their heads toward me, looking a bit glum- they wanted me to choose that name.

I laughed. "Don't worry, you guys. I love it. My little Jay Issac Cullen" I said.

They grinned.

"Now time for Anna." Jacob said.

"Mabel." Rose and I said at the same second.

We turned toward each other.

_"...Jinx?" _Jacob said.

I laughed. "We have it. Anna Mabel Cullen." I said.

"It certainly has charm to it." Rose mused.

"Yeah." I said.

Jacob shrugged. "I guess."

I playfully smacked his arm.

Rosalie went to put them to bed, and that left me and Jacob alone for a few moments.

"Soooo...." I said quietly.

_"Soooo...." _He replied, looking at the ground.

"Well, um I was wondering if-" He said, being cut off.

"Ah, Bella, glad to see that your awake." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Alright. Good. I just need to make sure your alright." He said, checking my heart rate and vital signs.

"You seem fine right now. But we are planning on changing you soon." He said. He looked toward Jacob, who's face was full of disgust. "I'll let you discuss it right now." He said, walking out of the room.

"Bella, don't." Jacob said.

"I _have_ to."

"No, you don't."

I nodded.

"He left you Bella, being a vampire isn't going to change anything."

"I don't care." I muttered. "They're my family."

"Bella-"

"No, Jacob! It's my final descion. I'm going to be changed."

"Bella...."

"I'm sorry Jacob. Really."

He sighed. I bit my lip.

"Jacob, please. I need help from you with this. Your my best friend. Really. Please." I begged.

We were quiet for a few moments then.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Thank you, Jacob. Really." I said. "Now come here." I said.

He walked over and I pulled him into a hug, the best way I can while being on a hospital bed.

"I better run patrol and tell everyone what's going on." He said.

"Okay. You'll be back soon?" I asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Your my best friend, remember? Besides, lil' Jacob Jr. and Anne need to see Uncle Jacob sometime." He barked a laugh.

I smiled. "It's just Jay. No Jacob or Jr. for him." I laughed. "Fine." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Okay. See you. Love you." I said.

"Love ya too." He said, ducking out the door.

**sooooooooooo? howdya like it? im having a writers block on this part, so give me ideas! review! thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**hi, srry i havent updated in a while. writers block. lol. i need ideas! the story is going to end soon (sorry, im just not a big bella fan and i know semi what how the ending will b) so yeah. lol. read review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

Days past. Jacob visited regularly. Jay and Anna were growing rapidly. Then weeks. Soon it would be a month.

A few days before that one month, Carlisle consulted me.

"Now, Bella, I didn't want to tell you this before, but by the way your getting your health back, it shouldn't be coming like that. I'm not sure how to explain it exactly. But the bottom line is we need to change you within the next couple of days or so." He said.

To tell you the truth, I was happy that I could have an exuse to be changed, but when Jacob heard the news that night, he. Freaked. Out.

"Bella! You can't!" He wailed.

I decided to make him feel guilty about it. "I'll die if I don't." I stated.

Jacob scoffed, but then stopped.

"You won't be the same Bella."

"Of course I will, Jacob. When you become a werewolf, I still thought of you as the same Jacob. Because you are." I told him softley.

Jacob's face softened a bit. He shook his head. "Please, Bella..." He trailed off.

I gave said smile. "Jacob, please. I have to."

He sighed. "Your choice."

"Jacob." I said. "Look at me." He reluctantly turned toward me. "Don't do this to me. I'll be the same Bella, no matter what."

Jacob looked down and bit his lip. "Forever?" He asked.

"Forever and ever." I said simply, locking him into a hug.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

A few years have passed. I was a vampire, and I was taking full advantage of it. Jay and Anna were fifteen phisically and mentally, but techneically they were only about three. I loved them more than anything. Jacob still hadn't imprinted on anyone yet, and even though we weren't together, he visited almost everyday, being the great best friend he is. Edward still hadn't come back. Not that I cared... He was a selfish, flaky person to me. Of course, the others were still trying to adjust to it. I was to, I hate to admit it. But through and through everything was perfect. Esme was still the same motherly person, Carlisle being compassionate, Alice, oh, her quirky little self! Looking into the future, seeing what it may hold. Jasper, very kind. Caring. Rosalie, we were getting along much better, and she was helpfull when it came to Jay and Anna. Emmett... Well, he still made jokes about me alot, and he only had eyes for Rosalie. Jay and Anna? They were the best kids I could ever wish for. And as for Jacob? I knew I couldn't be happier without him in my life.

_The End._

**Okay, its over! finally. haha! not a big bella person, but still. i mite make another bella story... maybe. haha! well, plz give me ideas on new storys, read my other storys, and review! thanks so much for everytihing you guys have done for me in the is story! :D**


End file.
